Gone Too Long
by Lumiloco
Summary: Natsu is a S-class wizard, at the age of nine he went on a 100 year quest. It's been nine years since anyone from Fairy Tail has seen him. How strong has he become? Mostly follows Natsu, prepare for some parts to be left out. Natsu x Erza. Strong Natsu. Future Lemon. Rated M for blood and stuff
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**

Year X784

It's been 9 years since they last saw the Salamander a S-class wizard. He had taken a 100 year quest, 1 year after becoming a S-class wizard.

The job was to meet a noblewoman named Aibis seeks a party to slay the Serpent of Sunaisi and retrieve its eyes. Moreover, the party must complete the quest amidst a war. The thing was that this quest was stationed in another country which was located no where near Fiore. It would take a long time to get there because the Salamander could not take transport, it made him get very bad motion sickness.

The Serpent of Sunaisi has been said to be one of the most powerfulest monsters to ever breathe air on Earthland. According to legend it has 8 heads and 8 tails all joined onto one body, which would allow it to see in all most all directions making it easy to counter or dodge an attack, it also has the power to poison its enemies and use water at will making one of the few creatures that could actually use magic effectively like a dragon. The Serpent has to have lived for hundreds of years killing anyone who comes near the lake, people have reported seeing a green reddish coloured snake near the lakes edge, which it would immediately go back into the water and disappear.

The Serpent is said to live inside a cave that is at the bottom of a lake, anyone who has tried has never returned, either drowning in the water trying to look for that cave or never making through the forest which surrounds the massive lake. The forest is it's own mystery a lot of people have died just going into the forest, only to found dead, killed by poison but they can never find the where the poison comes from only little hills that come out the ground, which could easily be mistaken for a hole a rabbit could of dug scouring for food.

In the forest.

Trudging through the forest was man wearing a black cloak with some orange tinting on it, he had black fire resist combat boots and around his neck was a white scaly looking scarf which blew in the wind, the man had onyx coloured eyes and salmon hair. He was the one the only Salamander, Natsu Dragneel S-class wizard of the mages guild Fairy Tail.

"Ugggh, I hate going through this forest, it's so thick of vegetation" Salamander thought to himself. It seemed like he had been through this forest before.

As he was walking through the forest cutting plants and vines out of his way with his sword which was slightly burning any of the plants which surrounded him, turning the tips of leaves a charcoal colour, but they were not catching fire. "This sword that Erza gave to me is really handy, I cant just cut through these plants and not have to burn down the whole forest" he said to himself with a sigh "but i still want to burn down the forest i haven't been able to find anything worth fighting since I last came here" Natsu said as kept swinging his sword cutting the plants.

As Natsu was making his way towards the lake, he decided to have a rest for 30 minutes or so but before he could take his knapsack off and sit down he heard a lot of rustling from the tree tops which surrounded him. Natsu started to sniff the area around him trying to catch the scent of what ever it was, he was standing there for about 30 seconds until the wind changed, which made Salamander smile.

Natsu pulled off his knapsack which was securely strapped to his back, he held in his right hand and then a small yellow light came from he back and it disappeared but in his right he held the same sword from earlier. The sword was of similar design to Erza's black wing armour sword but instead of purple colouring around the hilt of the blade it was orange and had yellow going through the middle with a black coloured hilt and it was shorter so he was able to wield in in one hand.

As he held up his sword a multiple dark creatures jumped of the trees landing right in front of the Fire Dragon Slayer, as Natsu looked at them all he could do was grin, because he was looking at atleast 80 Forrest Vulcans. It seemed that Natsu had gone through their territory destroying their homes with his sword.

Natsu just stood there waiting for he Vulcans to attack, as on queue the Vulcans all ran at him trying to punch and grab Natsu, but he expertly dodged and countered their attacks with his sword which was glowing with a red aura and with his fist which was covered in orange flames.

As he was dodging all the attacks that the Vulcans threw at him he was quickly taking down multiple enemies at a time. In under 3 minutes there were at least 10 Vulcans left, they soon released that they had know way in winning as their number had severely dropped and that this man had not taken a hit from any of them.

As the Vulcans started to retreat they were stopped by flames surrounding them, which made them turn around to look at the fire mage, who had his hand flat out pointing at the group vulcans with a bit of fire coming out of his index finger, which is what started the ring of fire, but none of the plants were burning or catching fire and the actual ring of fire seemed solid as you could not see through the flames.

Natsu started to recall his ringer back into his first and ase he did this the ring of fire started to get closer to the Vulcans until it completely engulfed them. Once Natsu's finger had finally regrouped with his fist the fire had dissipated and all that was left was a bunch of burned Vulcans unconscious lying on top of each other.

"Hahaha, that was a fun little fight" Natsu said while picking up his knapsack off the ground and sending his sword back to his pocket dimension. Just as he did that a small hole opened up just a few metres from Natsu, the sound of the dirt moving caught the Dragon Slayer's attention, which made his eyes grow go wide. As soon as he had seen the pile of dirt move he jumped into the air summoning fire beneath his feet to propel himself into the air and land on a tree branch which was above the cleared area he was just in.

As soon as he got to the branch he looked back at the ground to see the poison spew out of the hole and cover that area he was just in killing almost all the Vulcans which Natsu had just knocked out. "Damn it" Natsu yelled as he watched the creatures die in front of him, "lucky i got out there, even with my fire that poison can still do some damage before i could burn it off" Salamander said to himself.

"Hmmmm, so he knows im back" Natsu said to himself as he started to climb the trees trying to get to the top. As Natsu got the tallest tree in that area he looked over to where the lake was.

The lake was only a few kilometres away, but the thing that caught Natsu's eyes was the massive creature that was floating in the middle of lake looking straight at Natsu.

As Natsu was looking at the serpent a massive stream of water was flying at him, but it only evaporated as it reached him due to the heat Natsu was putting off his body.

Natsu just climbed down the tree and started walking towards the lake. "Ready for round three, Yamata no Orochi" Natsu said with a smile on his face.

 **Thanks for reading this. Please leave a review of what you think. Chapter should come out soon unless i get lazy and can't be bothered finishing till tomorrow. Thanks again.**

 **Lumiloco**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu had just reached the edge of lake, where the monster was located, this would be third time that Nastu would be going up against it.

*Flashback*

In his first encounter with it, he had barely been able to to make it out alive as the poison ravaged his body making some of his limbs become numb and usuable, he was trying to swim back up to the surface with only one good arm and leg. His swimming was a bit lop sided as wasnt going in a straight line but more diagnol which was making the trip longer and he was running of air fast.

He finally managed to make it back to the surface where he had some friends he made of his journey here. As soon as they saw Natsu the male of of the group of three had started to swim out towards Natsu to bring him back to shore.

"Natsu come on buddy try to hang in there" said the man who trying to drag the 12 year old boy called Natsu back to shore. It had taken him 3 years and he finally found out where the monster was hiding.

As the man pulled Natsu to shore, one of the girls in the group was already as side using her magic to help get the poison out of his system. This girl was a healer mage, her name was Kaari Aviel she was 14 years old with light brown hair which covered half her back, she had light green eyes which could show anything its reflection. She wore light brown leather clothes which could mild protection from physcial attacks.

"C'mon Natsu i know your stronger than this" Kaari said while crying and trying to heal the wounded Dragon Slayer.

It took alot out of Kaari but she had finally stabilised Natsu to the point were he wasn't in a life threatning danger from his injuries. "So are we going to take him back to the village to heal or we going to wait here for him to wake up?" asked the who was still dripping wet from saving Natsu.

"I'm not sure Desil, he could sleep for a week or wake up in an hour" Kaari said back to the man whos name was Desil. Desil was an average looking man who had black hair which was spiky and messy and some of his hair covered his left eye, he had dark brown eyes and he wore black cargo pants with sturdy black boots and he had a dark blue shirt with a black cloak around him which came around to cover up most of the front of his body leaving a small gap.

"I'll pick him up and lug the moron back to the village so he can get better treatment and i don't like being close to the lake where that thing is" said Desil as he picked up the unconscious dragon slayer and started to walk back through the forest with the rest of the group.

*Flashback End*

Natsu was standing at the edge of water looking into it scanning the sruface of it looking for anything that could help him tell where the monster was hiding. After a few minutes there was no signs of it, so Antsu deduced that it must be in the cave, it's home.

Natsu requiped his knapsack back into his pocket dimension with a note inside for Erza on how his travels are going and what he is about to do. This is how Natsu kept in contact with the guild his pocket dimension was located inside the guild in a room in the back, when he would send knapsack back they would go through it and get notes and messages from Natsu and they could send him some saying how they were going. His last note was sent titled "To Erza" which was ment for her eyes only, since they were little Natsu and Erza were very close, they were practically best friends and liked each other very much.

Natsu took a big breathe of air and dived into the lake swimming towrds the north side of the lake looking for that cave which held that monster. After swimming for just over a minute Natsu saw the cave and started furisouly swimming to it, trying to get to the cave to he could breathe the air that the cave held.

Once Natsu had made into the cave he was taking alot of heavy breathes trying to get the oxygen back into his lungs. "That took longer than i remember" Natsu said while huffing and puffing, bending over with his hands on his knees.

A few minutes later

Natsu had walked through the cave system and had finally found the main area of the caver where Orochi was. The serpent was just waiting there waiting for the Salamander. As Natsu approached the serpent could feel Natsu's Magic power coming closer, it started to hiss spewing poison from two of it's mouths covering the area with a thick purple gas.

Natsu immediatly started throwing fireballs into the gas trying to burn the gas away, but it was no use the fire wasn't burning the gas away faster enough and the gas just kept on coming. "Fire Dragon's Roar" Natsu yelled tring to burn away even more of the gas and this time most of the gas was gone, so Natsu requiped his sword again and charged at the serpent.

As Natsu was charging the glow of his sword got even bigger till flames started to swirl of it. "Fire Dragon's Sword Art: Sharp Scorcher" Natsu dived at Orochi and cut one of his heads off with blood spewing all over the ground and the serpent hissing in pain, it lept at Natsu trying to sink it's fangs into mutiple parts of his body but only managing to get a graze on Natsu's left shoulder. The poison had affected his body and his left arm was starting to become paralysed, Natsu turned up his fire magic and burned the poison from his system but his left arm was still being unresponsive.

After a few more strikes to the monster only able to graze it a few times because of how many ways it could attack from because of the seven heads it still had left. Natsu was on the defensive now as the serpent started to attack mercicly trying to grab a hold of Natsu's arms or legs, the Dragon Slayer kept dodging and parrying it's attacks waiting for an opening to start his own offensive attack, after a minute of dadging it finally happened the serpent had over shot one of his bites, Natsu cleaved down on its neck slicing it clean off with more blood spurting on the floor that was 2 heads down and 6 left to go.

"This is going well, just need to keep going like this and I can finally beat you and avenge my friends" Natsu thought with a stern look on his face.

*Flashback*

The fight had started out good destroying the poison that the serpent had layered the ground with. They had started to wound the serpent with some of their attacks "Fire Dragon's Roar" Natsu yelled sending a spiral of fire at Orochi burning part of its body, which it didn't like it hissed in pain, slinging its multiple tails at Natsu which he got hit by one of them sending him flying into the cave wall leaving cracks.

Natsu started coughing up blood, he may have had some broken ribs. "Natsu!" Kaari called running up to the injured Dragon Slayer. Bending down to the Salamander Kaari started to use her magic to heal Natsu while Desil and Alice the other person of the group who also a Dragob Slayer, she was the Rock Dragon Slayer, she had long blonde hair which reached down to her back with two spirals of hair falling down the side of her face to her shoulders, her eyes were a deep blue.

Desil and Alice were fighting the monster while Kaari was trying to help Natsu who was still coughing up some blood. As the fight was progressing Orochi saw that Natsu and Kaari were not attacking him so started to spray it's poison towards the two "Rock Dragon's Jagged Wall" Alice yelled stopping the poison from reaching them but during this time in stopping the attack Orochi had started to attack Alice who was not prepared for the attack, she had fangs synk into her left leg paralysing it immediatly and rendering her only move small amounts as one of her legs was complety useless now. As Alice felt the pain in her leg dissappear she felt a new pain in her stomach as she looked down all the saw was the tail of Orochi sticking out of her stomach, she started to cough up blood onto it's tail and then the tail was removed leaving a 20 centimre hole in her stomach, Alice collapsed onto the ground dead.

This enraged Desil who started to attack Orochi with his strongest move Sandtomb: 1000 tonnes, this created all the sand in the area to encase Orochi trying to crush the serpent, everyone heard the loud painful hissing sounds coming from the tomb, the craature was being crushed to death from the sand, then a loud expolosion was heard and where the tomb was ment to be was Orochi with a bit of blood coming out of its mouth, but that was all that happened to it from Desil's most powerful attack, this left him complety shaken he couldn't comprehend how it survived his attack.

The next thing Desil knew he was having several sets of fangs sunk into his body, Desil was dead before he had even hit the ground.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Kaari cryed as she watched Desil hit the floor. his eyes were open and staring blankly into nothing. Kaari sprinted over to Desil's lifeless corpse. The poison destroyed his nerves in less than 5 seconds. Kaari was crying over his body trying to use her magic to bring him back but it was usless. "No no no you can't go Desil!, you just can't" she was screaming "I LOVE YOU, DON'T LEAVE ME!". Desil and Kaari had been dating for a just over a year now and now that was all over thanks to Yamata no Orochi, this monster had ended all the chances that the couple had together their lives now seprate.

Natsu had just opened his eyes trying to conquer the pain that was coursing through his chest and stomach from the blow that Orochi had delivered to him from his tail. Salamander looked up to see a awful site, Kaari kneeling over a lifeless Desil and then he looked to the right to see Alice lying face first on the floor covered in flood absolutely motionless. Natsu was now distraught at seeing two of his friends dead, he had known them for years, but now they laid dead on the floor of a cave which you could just barely make into.

"Kaari" Natsu yelled "we need to get out of here, we can't keep going, we need to retreat NOW!'. Natsu quickly rose from the ground clutching his ribs with his left hand and ran over to the crying Kaari, picking her up off the ground with his right throwing her over his shoulder and running to the cave tunnels entrance. While Natsu was doing this Orochi was spewing more poison into the area trying to get some distance between Natsu and itself as it had received some damage from the attacks earlier in the fight.

As they were making their way through the cave system Kaari was still crying over her boyfriend Desil who she watched die in front of her. "C'mon Kaari we just have to get out of here and we will be safe' Natsu said while wincing at every step from the pain in his chest. Once they had made to the waters edge of the cave. "Ok take a big breathe and let's get in, we can't stay any longer it's poison it slowl making it's way through the caves." Natsu said as he jumped into the water and waited for Kaari to to get into the water, but she was just standing there shaking and crying.

"KAARI!" Natsu shouted trying to snap her out of her confusion. "Huh" Kaari said wiping her face of tears. "Ok, Natsu let's go." she said climbing into the water.

After a two minutes of swimming.

"Aaaah" Natsu yelled coming out of the water trying to catch his breathe. After a minute of breathing heavily he looked around trying to see where Kaari had resurfaced but she hadn't. Natsu swam around for twenty minutes looking for her "Kaari" he shouted multiple times looking and hearing for any signs of her life. After a few more minutes Natsu swam to the shore to wait to see if she would find him, once he made to land Natsu hunched over onto the ground and had an uncontrolablr coughing fit with some blood flying onto the ground and onto his hands.

After what seemed like an eternity of coughing up blood Natsu was just about to collapse due to his injures just before he went into unconciousness he heard some voices from behind him, but before he could turn around Natsu collapse, smacking his head into the ground.

When Natsu awoke a couple of hours later he was in a infirmatory of a building he had no idea about. He tried to move but found out that he could barely love his arms without a immense pain surging through his chest.

"Ahhh,so your awake now?"said the uknown voice of a female.

"Mmmmm, it seems so" said Natsu in a raspy voice trying to sit up in the bed.

"You shouldn't move, you have some broken ribs. You have to stay still for atleast another week or so for your body to recover, otherwise you could be out for a lot longer than that" She said walking over to Natsu and helping him back down into the bed.

"Ok, how did i get here?" Natsu asked while still closing his eyes trying to ignore the slight pain he still had left.

"A hunting party of ours heard some shouting coming from the lake, so they decided to go and have a look and then they found you coughing up blood just out off waters edge" she said while getting Natsu some more painkillers.

"Here take these, they will help with the pain" she said forcefully putting them in Natsu's mouth making him choke on the pills.

"AARRRGHH!, what do you think you're doing?" yelled Natsu trying to get the stuck pills out of his throat.

All the lady did was hand him some water in a glass with a smile.

Once Natsu had drunk the water he looked back the "Doctor" who was still smiling, then Natsu felt his eye lids start to close but just before he fell he asleep he thoguht "fricking sleeping potions".

*Flashback End*

As Natsu was dodging left and right countering the serpents fangs with his sword, one of the heads went for Natsu's stomach which made him do a backflip while in mid air "Fire Dragon's Scorching Fury' Natsu yelled throwing and blowing mutiple fireballs at the serpent trying to damage it as much as he could.

Once Natsu had landed he looked back at Orochi to see that the monster was heavily damaged and that atleast 3 of it's heads had been seriosuly burnt rendering them useless. Orochi lunged at Natsu with 2 heads while spraying the posionous gas directly at him trying to get him to inhale a small amount of the deadly poison.

"Fire Dragon's Roar" Natsu yelled as a torrent of red fire spewed from his mouth burning away most of the gas that had sourrounded the area again. Straight after the attack Natsu went charging in with his sword in his right hand "I'm going to END you Orochi" Natsu screamed as he was running at the monster, Orochi hissed back at Natsu while swinging all his tales at Natsu trying to get him off balance, but Natsu had none of it "Fire Dragon's Sword Art: Combustion Ignition" Nastsu yelled hitting all of Orochi's tales away which exploded after the contact with sword blowing them completly off his tale only leaving one tale intact.

"Fire Dragon's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Inferno Of The Flames" Natsu yelled with tears in his eyes remembering what happened to friends the last time he met Orochi. The sheer force of the attack sent Orochi into the back of wall destroying a massive portion of it. Without even letting it get back up Natsu was already on top of the monster slashing his sword into the monsters multiple throats quickly killing the monster.

It let out one final hiss from it's last alive head before it was quickly decapitated. Natsu stood over the dead body of Orochi, the monster that had lived for hundreds of years and which had killed thousands of people was finally defeated.

Tears fell onto the corpse as Natsu was still crying, he had finally defeated it, completing his first 100 year quest. but at what cost?. After several minutes of crying, Natsu regained his composure and started to remove the mutiple sets of eyes from the beasts head. He also had a look at Orochi's tails wondering if he could do anything with the parts of the monster that was left, "it would be a waste to leave it's very durable hide here and the tail bones seem pretty hard" Natsu thought to himself, "maybe make some new armour or something for Erza, bet she would like it."

He had no idea why the noblewoman who put up the request wanted the eyes, all he knew is that she wanted as many a possible. Once Natsu had finished cutting out all the undamaged eyes, in the end he had 9 out of the possible 18 eyes the rest were burnt away from the fire spells he had used. "Well then better put these away for safe keeping" Natsu said as he requiped his knapsack.

Once his knapsack was in his hand he opened it to find a letter addressed to him from Erza.

"Dear Natsu

I hope that you are going well on your mission and that you will return home safely. From your last message it seemed like you were going to go and try and take IT on again, if you do i hope that you are ready to kill it this time, I don't know what i could do if i were to lose you.

Even though we haven't seen each other in nearly ten years, i still want you to know that you are still my best friend. When Natsu read that part his face went a bit red. I can't wait till you return to see your salmon hair again. Everyone is still woried about you and how you rarely contact us, but i know that you are busy training to defeat IT so i don't blame you. Please send another message to us once you have finally decided to return. We all miss you so muc.

Love Erza.

"Love Erza?" Natsu wondered as he read the message. He hadn't seen any of them in a very long time he really wanted to go home after the second attempt but he couldn't let his friends deaths be in vain.

To Fairy Tale

I have finally completed my mission Yamata no Orochi is DEAD. It took me three tries but i was finally able to kill it. So i shall be returning with in the next month. I can't wait to see you all again. Except for the ice princess.

I cant wait till see you.

Natsu

Once Natsu had packed the eyes away and also his note. Natsu was never good with long messages always keeping them short and to the point. He sent his bag back to his space. Natsu started to gather a lot of magical power and fire gathered around his body teleporting him to the edge of the shore. "That's gonna hurt tomorrow" Natsu said while breathing heavily "still need to practise that spell, takes way to much magic energy and makes me sore as hell the next day".

Natsu started to make his way back towards the town that had housed him for the last few years to tell them that he had finally completed the mission that he was on and to say thankyou for all their hospitality that they had showed him over the years, helping him when he was sick and helping him train his magic.

This would be the last time that he would see that crazy "Doctor".


	3. Chapter 3

As Natsu reached the west gate of village he was greeted by three men who had been waiting for his return. They looked a bit worried because of the last two times Natsu tried to complete his mission, but this time they were a lot more calmer since they saw Natsu have no injuries and that he was smiling.

"Hey guys, how long have you been waiting for me?" Natsu asked as he walked quickly up to them and waved.

"Natsu, we were worried the last time you went things didn't go so well" one of the men said as he looked at the ground remembering how he was when the hunting group found him.

"I've gotten a lot stronger since then, with all the training i did with the other mages and what that doctor put with through" Natsu said with a shiver at the last part.

"Speaking of the doctor she wanted to speak to you, something about a new technique to regenerate you magic container faster or improve it's storage capability, i wasn't really listening just trying to get away from her as quickly as possible" the man said with a laugh "she scares me sometimes."

"Haahah, thanks Asden I will go check up on her a bit later, right now I want to get some food" Natsu asked. "You guys are welcome to join me?"

"Naah we i'm good but thanks for the invitation though maybe next time." Asden said back while turning around and walking off.

"What about you Jesco, Resh wanna come get some food?"

"Maybe tomorrow Natsu, gotta go rebuild a house a it somehow burnt down" said Jesco with a smirk and a laugh.

Natsu rubbing the back of his head "yea... I wonder how that happened?" Natsu said while he was looking away.

"Anyway ill see you tomorrow i got to help Jesco, ok cya" Resh said as he walked off with Jesco

"See you guys later" Natsu said as he walked over to the local inn to get some food I mean a lot of food.

As Natsu sat down at the local inn the waitress came up to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, how are you today, how'd you mission go?" she asked with a some red tinged cheeks while giving Natsu the menu for him to look over.

"Hey Clover, i'm doing pretty good completed my mission so i'll be leaving with in the next 2 days" Natsu said back while reading what they had today.

"Awwww.. really you have to go, you can't stay here any longer?" she asked with a very sad look on her.

"Yea i got to home and see my friends and family and I really wanna beat the crap out of one of them" Natsu said with a laugh. Back at Fairy Tail Gray sneezed.

"Ohh, how long has it been since you last saw your family, if it' s ok to ask?"

"Been just over nine years"

"WHAT?!, n-nine years" Clover asked in a shocked tone, " I didn't know you have been here that long, how old are you?"

"I turned eighteen a few months ago" Natsu said back "I'll get seven orders of the chilli fish and two orders of the spicy chicken" Natsu said while pointing at the two names on the menu.

"Ok, i'll go put that order in for you Natsu" she said with a smile as she walked off to the kitchen.

"I wonder what that doctor wanted?" Natsu thought to himself as he looked out the door. "I also wonder how long it's going to take me to get back to Magnolia, i could always use my teleportation technique but that would use to much magic up, hmmm"

After stuffing his face with food. "Thanks for the food Clover, i'll see you later"Natsu yelled as walked out the door.

"Now to go see the doctor" Natsu said with a sigh as walked down the street towards the town's centre.

"Hey Natsu."

''Hey Jiemma."

"Hey Natsu."

"Hey Tyden."

This went on as walked down the street towards his destination.

Natsu stood infront a big wooden door which had a red cross on it. Knock Knock "OI OPEN UP" Natsu yelled.

Once the door opened he was met with a brunette with her hair tied up into a ponytail. She was tall thin woman with dark green eyes hidden behind some glasses. "Ahh Natsu you're finally here, i take it that your mission was successful?" she asked

"Yep, finally defeated it, so now you can go into the jungle without it's poison spewing out of the ground" Natsu said with a smile.

"GREAT, now i can get some herbs i've been wanting to get for some experiments" the doctor said in a high pitch tone.

Natsu's sweat dropped "Never seen her act like that before" he thought to himself.

"Asden said you wanted to see me about some new techniques you have been working on?"

"Ahh yes, I may have come up with a new technique to replenish you magic faster with out having to eat fire, also to help with your teleportation" she said while grabbing a notepad from her desk.

"My teleportation technique, what you got that can help me?" Natsu asked

"All I have is a way to stop the pain and not let you become bed ridden for a whole day after you use it. It's gonna require you to nearly triple the amount of magic power you use in the technique but it may also give you an extra 10 kilometres in the transport, that is also were the replenishing your magic comes in." The doctor said while flipping through her notebook.

After a few hours of explaining how to perform the technique.

"Ok so I want you try and teleport from one said of the town and back let's see if you can do that then we shall continue." She said while writing in her notebook.

"Ok" Natsu said while he started to build up magic energy his body turned to fire then disappeared for a few seconds then reappeared behind the doctor.

"So how did it go?" she asked

"I got to the North gate and back can't believe i could do it twice" Natsu said while huffing and puffing.

"Good, you have already past my expectations, as i thought of the great Salamander of Fairy Tail" she said a glint of evil in her voice. "NOW" she said while her lips formed a devilish smirk "do it one hundred more times"

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled "I can barely do it twice!"

"I don't care, do it a hundred more times" she yelled back at Natsu. "This way you can improve your magical container and use that magic replenisher technique."

"Fine, but when I pass out YOU have to take me home" Natsu said as he began to gather magical energy and disappeared.

A few hours later

Natsu fell onto his bed inside the room he rents that is on the East side of the town. His room was a simple one bedroom and one bathroom house with a small fireplace. The kitchen just had a fridge and a small round dining table.

Natsu groaned in pain and exhaustion as he was laying on the bed. He had nearly emptied all of his magic from his body. "I need to sleep" Natsu mumbled to himself as he was getting undressed, once he had gotten off his cloak and jacket he laid back in bed and got under the sheets and was about to close his eyes."Gahh I need to check my knapsack" Natsu yelled as he jumped out of bed requiping the bag and searching for it, a letter from Erza or from Fairy Tail, but there was none "Huh weird, something must be up, or there really busy. Oh well" he thought to himself.

To Fairy Tail

I'm leaving Norwich tomorrow I should be home in about two days thanks to this teleport technique i've been trying to master, it will make travelling so much faster it's pretty freaking AWESOME!. I can't wait too see you guys

Natsu

As he sent the bag back to his pocket dimension, Natsu got back into bed and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

At the Fairy Tail guild hall

A man was walking through the guild hall he had long black hair and with metal studs in his face. He saw the golden glow come from behind a door so he decided to check it out once he opened to the door to his surprise all he saw was a knapsack on the floor. "Meh what ever, time to destroy this puny place" he said as he got an evil smirk on his face "Iron Dragon's club" he yelled while smashing all the furniture to pieces and putting iron poles through the guild hall's roof.

Once he was leaving the hall he was laughing manically "TRASH" he yelled and disappeared back into the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

"Takabe Town, now that is a name i have not seen in a very long time!" Natsu said to himself as he walked through the southern entrance to the town.

"Wow this place has changed in the nine years" Natsu thought to himself.

"Oooooo a all you can eat buffet for 1500 jewels, thats so cheap, but i have to go see... what was her name again?. Oh well i'll find out when i return to her house, now where was that?" Natsu said as he walked around Takaba Town looking for a place that would jog his memory.

A few hours later

This look's like the place. The place Natsu was talking about what a four story mansion with red bricks and a massive front garden with plenty of trees and bushes surrounding the house, and also what looked liked a security guard at the front gate.

"Hi there i'm Natsu Dragneel, i'm returning from a mission about the Serpent of Sunaisi"

"Ok let me contact the owner to see if she will let you in" the guard said as he turned around and went to a small booth which he then pulled out a lacrima and contacted the owner. After a thirty seconds of talking with the owner.

"Mr Dragneel you may enter the premises, Ms Moroianu will see you" the man said as he opened the gate for Natsu letting him into the premises.

"Wow this place is still as big as i remembered it to be" Natsu yelled to no one as he looked around the garden areas as he walked up the path to the house, which he still couldn't believe how big it was.

Natsu knocked on the door three times.

An older man opened the door, he was about the age of thirty five to forty he was wearing a normal suit a butler would wear the black three piece type and with a red tie. The man had black hair with some grey strands going through it showing his age, he had dark brown eyes and a small black mustache on his face which just covered the top of his lips.

"Hello, i presume you are Mr. Dragneel?, and you are here to talk about the mission you took nine years ago for Mrs. Moroianu" the man asked as he opened the door for Natsu to let him inside.

"Yes I am" Natsu said back as he walked into the house admiring all the marvelous paintings that were put up on the walls for display. They seemed very old and really, really expensive.

"So where is Mrs. Moroianu?" Natsu asked as he walked through the home still looking at the paintings. One of these paintings caught his interest it depicted multiple drawings of dragons it was the first time he had seen anything like it. There were atleast six types of dragons soaring through the skies using their breath attacks on a unknown source which were aimed off the painting, but what really caught Natsu's eyes were where the breathes exited the painting it seemed ripped like their was meant to be another part to the painting.

"I see who like the painting of dragons?" a lady asked who was standing behind Natsu as looked at the painting with awe.

"I've never seen anything like. I've never seen a painting about dragons, everything thinks they are just myths or legends. But I know what they are and someday i will find him" Natsu said with a smirk while still looking at the painting.

"How would you know what dragon's are, have you met one?" the lady asked as she walked up next to Natsu to talk to him face to face.

"Haha, yes I have met one" Natsu said as he turned to the lady. "Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"A Dragon Slayer, I've never heard of someone like that. You must be a very powerful mage. You just came back from the a quest my mother gave to you right?" the lady asked as she was standing next Natsu smiling.

"Yes, I have returned after nine years. I went to go kill the Serpent of Sunaisi" Natsu exclaimed as he requiped his knapsack and put it on the floor to search through his belongings.

"The Serpent of Sunaisi, that quest has been active for nearly four hundred and twenty years, so many people have tried to complete it and they have never returned!" Ms. Moroianu explained.

"Yep and that is why i'm here" Natsu said as he pulled out the bag with the snake eyes still in them.

"Here you go, I was able to recover nine of the possible eighteen eyes, the rest were other completely destroyed or to damaged to be given used for anything, i'm sorry if was not enough" Natsu said with a small frown he had no idea how many eyes the lady needed.

"What?!, you were actually able to slay that creature?, how many people did you have in your party?, it was rumored to be unkillable!" the lady yelled at Natsu. Still in complete shock at what this man said.

"He could not be older than 17 maybe 18?" the lady thought to herself as she reached out to grab the bag out of Natsu's hand.

Looking into the bag her eyes became massive at the sight of the eyes in the bag, they were quite large "at least the size my index finger and thumb joining to make a circle" she thought as she reached in to the bag to pull out the eyes.

"Wow they are pretty large eyes. I need to go through my mother's notes to see what she wanted to do with these, I never thought i would see these in my life" the woman explained while still staring at one the eyes she held in her hand.

"Why can't you ask your mother?" Natsu asked

The younger lady's faced turned into a slight frown which Natsu did notice which made him immediately want to take back that question.

"My mother died four years ago." Thats all the woman said and Natsu didn't go into any more questions about her mother.

"I am sorry for you loss" Natsu said as he looked at the woman's sad face.

"Thankyou. Now we need to get your reward for your mission. I'll go into my mother's study and look through her notes to see how much the reward was and if anything else is to be given to you upon the completion of the quest" Ms Moroianu said as she led Natsu to the back of the house where the study was located.

"I still can't believe how big this place is!" Natsu said as he walked into the study following the younger lady into it.

After a few minutes of rummaging through the notes Ms. Moroianu found what she was looking for a few notes kept together by a black leather strap.

"Hmmm, very interesting..." the lady said as she was reading the notes.

"ok, at the end of notes it says that the slayer of the Serpent of Sunaisi also known as Yamata no Orochi shall receive the amount of... WHAT!? THAT IS SO MUCH MONEY!" the lady yelled as she read the last part of notes.

"How much is it?. I was never told how much the pay was just that it would be very great." Natsu said as he was now curious to what he would be getting because of the reaction the woman gave when she read the notes.

"It says here that the slayer shall receive the amount of money equal the the length of time that the quest has been up for" the lady explained "so that is four hundred and twenty million jewel.''

Natsu had already fainted when he heard her say that the pay was equal to the amount of years that the quest was up for.

"NATSU!" the woman yelled as she saw the Dragon Slayer on the ground.

She slapped him multiple times to try and wake him up but that didn't work.

"Ms. Moroianu what happened I heard you scream and thought that this man had attacked you" said the butler who was wielding a sword made of water and ice.

"No i just told him about how much money he would be receiving from this job and he fainted" she said the last bit with a chuckle.

"Oh ok i'll carry him to the couch and get him something to drink for him when he wakes up' the butler said as he put Natsu on the couch and walked off to the kitchen.

Ms Moroianu just looked at the unconscious Dragon Slayer. "He looks really cute sleeping, WHAT the hell am I thinking?" she thought to herself with a blush. "I better go get his money ready" as she was walked off back to her own study room to grab a chequeok from one of the draws.

"i'm still wondering what my mother wanted with these eyes?" she whispered to herself as she started to write on the cheque

Natsu finally woke up about twenty minutes after he passed out.

"How did I end up here?" Natsu said as he looked around the room he was sitting in there was a giant screen of lacrima on the wall. "Must be the living room"

"Yes it is the living room Mr. Dragneel. You passed out once Ms. Moroianu told you of how much you were going to be paid' the said as he passed Natsu some water to drink.

"Thankyou for the water" Natsu said as he started to drink it. Still his eyes were attracted to all the paintings that these people owned, there were at least six dozen of them just on this floor alone.

"Ok here is the cheque's all written out. All you have to do is go a bank and deposit it" She said as she returned to the living room walking over to Natsu handing him the cheque.

"Four hundred and twenty million jewels, I still can't believe it. Are you sure that is what the notes said?" Natsu asked as he took the cheque from the her hands.

*SMASH*

A loud noise came from a couple a metres away. The butler had dropped a few glasses that he was carrying. "F-f-four h-hundred million j-j-jewels?" that said with a face of pure shock, as he walked off to get a broom to sweep up the mess he had created. Natsu swore he could hear the man muttering about how Mrs. Moroianu was a completely insane using that amount of money for a reward, this just made Natsu laugh to himself.

"what's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh nothing just something i remembered from a while ago" Natsi lied.

"Ok, so how many people you going to split the reward with if I may ask?

"It's just me" Natsu said with a frown.

"You killed it by yourself?, I thought you would of had multiple people with you to kill a creature that powerful" she said with her jaw hitting the ground.

"I did have people with me. It took me three tries to kill it. The first time I went by myself and nearly got killed but my friends saved me. The second time my friends went with me and..." Natsu trailed off.

"I understand you don't have to say anymore, i'm sorry for asking" she said with a frown while looking towards the ground.

"It's fine.. uhhm, i'm sorry i never got your first name?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Lloyanda Moroianu, the heiress to the Moroianu Wine and Moroianu Lacrima Company.

"Lloyanda that is very nice name you have there" he said with a grin.

"T-thank you N-Natsu" she said back while blushing.

Natsu looked around the room and saw a clock, "i've been here for three hours?!. I have to go, I am so sorry Lloyanda" Natsu said as he started to leave the room.

"Oh ok. Hey Natsu where are you going?" she asked as he followed him out of the living room.

"I'm going home I haven't seen any of my friends on nine years. It's a place called Magnolia in the country of fiore" he said as he was getting close to the exit of the mansion.

"Fiore, that is quite far away at least eight days by ship" she said.

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve to make it there in at least two days" Natsu said with a smirk on his face.

As they continued walking they were getting close to the exit. Natsu passed the painting of dragon's again and couldn't help himself but stare at the painting again.

Lloyanda noticed this and came up with the idea that he could take with him.

"Natsu you can have this painting if you want" she asked Natsu while motioning for the butler to get the painting down for him.

"Really?, are you sure you want to give this to me" Natsu asked back.

"Yep, i'm sure you can have it and who knows you may be able to find that missing part of painting" she said as she handed the painting to him after the butler got it out of the frame for them.

"Thank you very much" Natsu said as he took the painting and sent into his pocket dimension. "I guess i'll be off then. Goodbye Lloyanda I hope we meet again!" Natsu said as he left the house of the Moroianu's.

"Goodbye Natsu!" She shouted from the door as he walked away from her, walking down the path to leave through the gate.

As Lloyanda shut the door she turned around to see her butler with a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny, Aerden?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Oh nothing Miss, nothing at all" he said as he started to walk away from the girl who was blushing.

* * *

"Thank You very much for the directions" Natsu said as walking towards the east side of town, towards where the docks were. His next stop would Hargeon, Fiore.

"Excuse me sir but does your ship goto Fiore?" Natsu asked one of the many ship captains who was around the docks.

"Yes I do, the trip is ten thousand jewel" the man exclaimed while ordering some of his men to hurry up and get the crates on board.

"Ok that's a nice price for the length of the trip. How long is the trip anyway?, I was told it was about a six day trip" Natsu asked while requiping his knapsack to grab some money from it. "Huh, the note I left in the bag is still in here, I hope everything is ok at the guild" Natsu thought to himself as he pulled out the ten thousand jewel from his bag.

"Here is the ten thousand jewel for the trip" Natsu said while handing over the money to the captain, who took it and started counting.

"Thank You very much, young man. Please come aboard and we should be leaving in about an hour. Oh and the trip will take about four days, we know some a quick way to fiore through use of some currents which travel around the islands" the old captain said as he walked onto the boat with Natsu and showed where he could stay for the the trip.

"We will be arriving near Oak Town. It's an old castle town that has a river running nearby that where we are dropping off these supplies" the old captain said to Natsu before disappearing.

"Well this will be fun. I may have gotten over throwing up when I travel but I still feel like shit" Natsu mumbled to himself as he laid down onto the single bed which was in the crews quarters.

"I'll try and get some sleep while I can, barely had any in the last four days"Natsu thought to himself as he drifted off too sleep.

The next day

Natsu had just awoken and was making his way up too the deck of the boat.

"Ahh, Natsu I wanted to speak to you" said the captain of the boat.

"I was curious to the reason why you wanted to goto Fiore?, you look so young I don't know why you would won't to goto Fiore?"

"I'm actually returning home. I've been on a quest for the last nine years"

"N-nine years?, that's so long what type of quest would someone so young go on?"

"I went on a one hundred year quest, that is when the request for a job had been on offer for more than one hundred years. The quest I did was up for four hundred and twenty years, it was to slay a eight headed and tailed serpent, which was nicknamed the Serpent of Sunaisi"

"WOW, i've heard about that monster. People say that it was so powerful it had killed hundreds of people with out even leaving it's home and that it's poison could kill a man in mere seconds. How did you kill something like that?" the man asked.

"It took me a few tries and i nearly died, but since i'm a Fire Dragon Slayer I could burn off most of the poison in my body before it could severely effect me, plus i can use requip magic which can let me summon a sword which helps a lot when the fire can't kill the creature" Natsu said as he showed the man his sword which he pulled out of his pocket dimension.

"A Dragon Slayer you say. I believe I have met one before, she helped me and my crew out when we caught in a storm and our ship smashed into the rocks off the northern area of Fiore, near the Waas forest i believe. We were found by some villagers and they went on got the girl. They said her name was Wendy and that she was the Sky Dragon Slayer, she was a very good healer and helped a lot of my men become better in a very short amount of time. She was very nice and sweet girl. Have you ever met her?"

"No, I can't say I have, maybe I will in the future but right now the first thing that I want to do is go home and see my friends, i've been gone too long" Natsu replied.

"I see then I wish you luck then in you journey home" the captain said as he patted Natsu on the back.

"Thankyou very much, how far until we reach near the mainland of Fiore?" Natsu asked

"We are about three days away now, why do you ask?"

"Well looks like i'll be taking my leave then" Natsu said as he took back his sword and sent back to his pocket dimension.

"What? but how will you leave from here, can you fly or something?" the captain asked with a raised eyebrow.

This made Natsu laugh "no I can't fly but i can teleport a fairly far distance, which is what i'll use to make it to the mainland." Natsu said as he started to gain magical power. "Oh yea before I forget how far do you think we are from the mainland?" Natsu asked.

"I believe we are about four thousand kilometres from Fiore, how far can you teleport?" the captain replied.

"That's about my limit but I think I can go a bit further. So I say this is good bye then old man" Natsu said as his magical power was nearly at his limit for the teleportation.

"I guess it is Natsu, goodbye for now, I hope we meet again soon!" the man said as he watched Natsu disappear in a swirl of flame.

* * *

At Oak Towns river.

*SPLASH*

"AAhh SHIT" Natsu said as he pulled himself out of the water from Oak Towns river.

"Damn I thought i would have made the jump but I landed in their bloody river' Natsu said as he heated himself up to remove the water from his clothes.

"I don't like the feel of this area" Natsu thought to himself as he walked through the town, requiping a black cloak with a hood, to cover his head, just to be on the safe side.

As Natsu was walking through the town, he noticed a ber large building with multiple spires surrounding it just outside Oak Town sitting on a one of the hills, so Natsu got curious and decided to have a look at what this place was.

When Natsu arrived at the building, he was surprised to find out that it was a mages guild. The building had four massive stone structures surrounding it they were very crudely made they almost looked like prison cells, with one room bigger than the others sitting on top. This place definitely use to be a fortress of some type before it was taken over by these mages.

As Natsu got closer he heard a woman scream which made him turn to the east spire. That's when he was a blonde haired girl start falling from that spire. Natsu started sprinting towards the girl who was falling, "I have to catch her, she looks to be in trouble" Natsu thought to himself as he was running.

When the girl was very close to hitting the floor, Natsu dived and caught her in mid air saving her life.

Once Natsu had landed he let the girl get to her feet. "What were you doing falling from that tower?" Natsu asked as he watched the girl still visibly shaking. "She is very cute" Natsu thought to himself.

"I was kidnapped from my guild, by these mages from Phantom Lord. They said that my father had asked them to retrieve me because I ran away from home and joined a mages guild" the girl said as she stopped crying.

"Where is your guild located?" Natsu asked

"It's in Magnolia. My names lucy by the way, what's yours?" Lucy said as she held out her hand for a handshake.

That's when Natsu noticed the stamp on her hand, "it can't be? can it?" Natsu thought to himself as he looked at it some more. It was a pink Fairy Tail stamp and his eyes went wide. He did not expect to see a Fairy Tail guild member this far out of Magnolia

"I-i-im Salamander" Natsu said while sweating he didn't want to let the guild now that he had arrived home so early and he was hoping to surprise them of his return.

"Salamander?, is that your real name or a nickname?" Lucy asked

"It's a nickname i've going by for a while, i'm sorry I just don't want to tell you my real name" Natsu said trying to act normal with his hood still over his head. "Actually i'm heading to Magnolia aswell, so I could come with you if you would like, just incase those guys after you"

"Ummm" Lucy said looking out towards the distance of hills wondering if any of her guild friends would come here lookign for her. While she was looking at the hills thinking, Natsu smelt someone he had not seen in a while. "The Stripper is coming this way" Natsu thought to himself as he kept smelling trying to find out which direction he was coming from.

Lucy turned back towards Salamander to answer his question but he was gone, she looked around trying to spot him, then she heard a familiar voice.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled as he sprinted towards her.

"Gray!" Lucy said back while walking towards him.

"Lucy, how did you get out Phantom Lord?" Gray asked while panting as he had just run a very long distance to get here.

"I kicked Jose where the sun don't shine and then I jumped out of one of the towers"Lucy said while walking with Gray back towards the train station.

"Haha, that's great. How did you survive the fall though it's at least eight stories high" Gray said while pointing towards one of the towers.

"A man caught me just before I hit the ground, he was wearing a black hood and cloak so I couldn't see his face, but he did say his name was Salamander, i swear i've heard that name before" Gray just stopped walking altogether

"SALAMANDER?" Gray yelled which startled Lucy. "Could it be him?" Gray thought to himself, Lucy caught onto that Gray was thinking.

"Hey Gray what are you thinking about?" Lucy asked.

"Remember in Hargeon and how me met" Lucy nodded "well I got a rumour about a man named Salamander visiting that town, an old friend of mine used to go by that name and he has been gone a very long time, so I wanted to check to see if that bastard had come back with out telling anyone."

"Aaaah, I see then, do you think that the guy that saved me could be the same person?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think so, he went on a hundred year quest, so i don't believe it would be him" Gray said.

"Oh well. We should head back the guild as quickly as possible."

"Yea we should, you sure your ok Lucy?, they didn't hurt or anything right?" asked Gray

"Yea, i'm fine just a tiny bit of bruising from when they tied me up, but other than that i'm all good."

"Ok then that's awesome let's head back to the guild then." Gray said while he walking not realising what he had just done while speaking.

"Ahh, Gray" Lucy said.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Your CLOTHES" Lucy yelled while pointing at a near nude Gray.

"AHHh, how the hell did this happen?" he screamed as he ran off to collect the clothes that he stripped.

The hooded man also known as Natsu was not far behind them smirking as he watched Gray strip and then freak out about his clothes, this brought back some very nice memories for the Dragon Slayer which made his smirk turn into a smile.

"Now then time to get back to Magnolia, after some sleep though i'm so tired" Natsu said to himself as he started to walk back into Oak Town to go stay at the inn there for the night.

* * *

The Next Day

"WOW, Hargeon i haven't been here in so long and I still can't believe I over jumped Magnolia all together. This teleportation spell is really annoying sometimes" Natsu thought as he making his way through the city.

"I should go check out the harbour while im here, see what type of fish they are catching today" Natsu said to himself as he turned towards the harbour.

"What happened to the harbour?" he asked a construction worker who was busy helping build a new harbour. "A bunch of Fairy Tail wizards sent a huge boat crashing into the harbour destroying most of it and then they fought some guy and destroyed even more houses" the construction worker said as he pointed towards all the houses that were still partially destroyed.

"Hahahah, that does sound like Fairy Tail" Natsu laughed out loud to the man as he started to walk away readying for his next jump which he would hopefully land correctly not a hundred kilometres off.

"Ahh, i finally made it back" Natsu said as he approached the borderline of Magnolia looking through the trees he could see Kardia Cathedral and as looked on towards the Fairy Tail building, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the guild hall was smashed to pieces with iron pillars sticking out of it. "What the hell happened?" Natsu wondered as his eyes were taken away from the Fairy Tail guild hall to another guild hall which was walking in the water towards his guild hall.

"That looks like the guild hall from back in Oak Town, what the hell is it doing here?" Natsu thought as he saw a massive blue orb get fired from the guild towards his own guild hall. This ended with a massive explosion but the Fairy Tail guild hall was still standing.

"Who stopped that cannon?" Natsu wondered as he started running towards his guild.

Once Natsu reached the guild hall he was shocked to see all his friend's fighting off purple shades as they were slowly taking down guild member one by one. Before Natsu could do anything about the shades a loud evil voice sounded.

"HAND OVER LUCY HEARTPHILIA RIGHT NOW!" the voice boomed "OR I WILL STRIKE YOU ALL DOWN IN THE NEXT MINUTE WITH ANOTHER SHOT OF OUR JUPITER CANNON."

"I don't like the sound of that" Natsu thought to himself as he got closer.

"Without Erza we won't be able to block the cannon!" a female voice said from below Natsu.

"Cana?" Natsu thought. "Wow she's grown up now."

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO DECIDE" the voice boomed again.

"10"

"9"

"8''

"7"

"6''

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"WE ARE NOW GOING TO FIRE JUPITER YOU WERE WARNED YOU INSUFFERABLE BRATS!"

As the cannon gained magical energy to fire another shot.

"NOOOO, what are we going to do?!" screamed one the guild members.

"I don't know, i don't know!" said Cana as she fell to her knees and started to cry.

"FIRING" the loud voice sound from inside the guild.

The magic cannon shot off a straight laser of pure magic at the guild for a second time in twenty minutes.

"NOOOOOOO" multiple people from the guild screamed

As the shot got closer, Natsu jumped down from off the broken guild landing in front of Cana who looked up to a hooded figure standing before her.

"Who is this man" she wondered then she was brought back to attention by the rumbling of the magic laser that heading for them.

The man in front of Cana put both his hands into the air and a small flame appeared why he released into the air landing a few metres in front the group.

"Fire Dragon's -"

 **I AM AN ASSHOLE, LEAVING A CLIFFHANGER LIKE THAT. THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WAS MEANT TO BE THE PHANTOM LORD ARC BUT THE START GOTA AWAY FROM ME AND I MADE IT A LOT LONGER THAN IT WAS MEANT TO BE, BUT OH WELL YOU GUYS WON'T COMPLAIN RIGHT? REMEMBER TO REVIEW WHAT YOU LIKED AND DIDN'T LIKE AND ALSO FOLLOW AND/OR FAVOURITE THANKS!**

 **Lumiloco**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES!**

* * *

" **Fire Dragon's Guardian Wall** " Natsu yelled as the pure magic beam hit the completely stopping it, but the force was so great it knocked several of the guild members that were protected by it too the ground.

While Natsu was standing there with his hands out, he collapsed to one knee while still holding the wall strong, but due to the force his hood was knocked off showing his pink spiky hair **(A/N It looks like his hair from the one year training when he goes to the GMG).**

"NASTU?!" Cana yelled when she saw the hair of the man who had just saved all their lives and the guild hall from complete destruction.

Once the magic beam had finally stopped firing. Natsu released his fire wall which dissipated into the air. "WOW, that was a strong beam of magic" Natsu said as he turned around to see Cana on the ground still crying and more Fairy Tail members knocked over or knocked out thanks to the shades.

"Hey Cana!, been a while" Natsu said while he flashed his toothy grin.

"Natsu?, is that really you?" Cana said still shocked to see the kid that stole that one hundred year quest standing in front of her.

"Yea it is Cana. I'm back" Natsu replied.

" **WHAT HOW DID YOU STOP JUPITER FOR A SECOND TIME?!** " the voice boomed interrupting their conversation.

"Cana, can you explain to me what's happening here and why this guild is attacking us?" asked Natsu while looking back towards Phantom Lord's guild hall.

"They destroyed our guild hall with those iron pillars you can see, then they seriously hurt Droy, Jet and Levy, then kidnapped Lucy who is a member of the guild." Cana explained to Natsu who was smelling the air for something.

"Lucy you say? the one with a pink Fairy Tail mark on her hand?" Natsu asked.

"Yea, how did you know who she was?"

"I saved her from this guild in Oak Town when she jumped out of one the towers that she was being held in." Natsu said while still smelling the air trying to the scent of someone.

"What?, Gray said he saved Lucy from hitting the ground."

"That glory hogging bastard, when this all over I'm kicking his ass" Natsu yelled but his eyes went wide when smelt the scent of blood and strawberries mixed together. "Where's Erza?'

"Erza is the one who stopped Jupiter the first time from destroying the guild, she received heavy damage. We took her to the basement to rest with Jet, Droy and Levy" Cana said as she watched Natsu ran past Cana to go see Erza who was in the basement of the destroyed guild hall.

Once Natsu had made down into the basement his eyes were met with four unconscious mages lying on beds, one with blue hair, the second with orange hair, the third one with black and the last person which made Natsu tear up a bit had scarlet hair.

Natsu walked up to the bed she was in and stared at her unconscious body.

"She's definitely grown up now" Natsu thought to himself as took her hand into his own.

"She's low on magic power, hmmm I cant fix that" Natsu thought to himself as his left hand suddenly burst into fire but with wasn't his ordinary fire it had a golden mix to it making brighter than normal. Natsu lifted his left hand to Erza's stomach while still holding her other hand. As the fire touched her stomach it didn't burn her skin like you would think fire would, this fire was absorbed into her body, " **Fire Dragon's Rejuvenating Flame** " Natsu said as the fire got bigger and Erza absorbed all the fire.

After a minute or so of waiting, Erza's eyes finally opened. Erza blinked a dew times trying to get her bearings of where she was and what happened. Her eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the dimness of the room, then when her gaze turned to the left she saw the onyx eyes of a man with pink hair, it took her brain a multiple seconds to connect the dots of who this person sitting next to her was.

'NATSU?!" Erza shouted making the other unconscious mages stir, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I sent a letter saying I was returning, but I guess you guys never saw it because the room was destroyed and all" Natsu said while staring into Erza's brown eyes.

She just smiled back at him "it's nice to see that your back, after so long."

"Yea, when I first got here I saw a magic beam get shot at the guild and then a explosion but the guild was fine, so I got curious to who stopped it. That's when I got to the guild and they shot the cannon again but I was able to stop it." Natsu replied while smiling back at Erza.

"How did you stop it?" she asked

"I used Fire Dragon's Guardian Wall, it's a defence magic I created while i was away, it changes the properties of my fire and makes it completely solid, blocking pretty much anything that it comes in contact with, I have multiple types of it as well" Natsu explained to Erza who was listening intently.

"Wow, I was knocked unconscious from the attack and you took it with out even a scratch. You must have gotten really strong since you left and by the way why do I feel fine, I should still feel sore and drained."

"I used a type of of healing magic" Natsu said as he lit his hand on fire with the same golden glow as before "It's called Fire **Dragon's Rejuvenating Flame,** it uses my own magic power to heal and restore another person's magic and body to a certain degree, so don't go rushing out their to take on the entire guild, ok?" Natsu said as his fist of fire dissipated.

"That's really helpful magic Natsu and I won't go do something stupid like that" she said.

"Good, now I have a guild to destroy" Natsu said as he started to walk away from Erza, "i'll see you later once i'm done with these guys ok?"

"Ok, be careful though, their guild master is one the wizard saints, like master is." Erza said as she laid back down into the bed from her sitting position.

"Really?, well this will make thing interesting" Natsu said with a smirk coming to his face. "Where is Gramps anyway?" asked Natsu.

"We previously went to attack their guild and one of their mages used a spell to completely take his magic power from him" Erza explained to Natsu who had a sad expression on her face. "I hope he will get better soon."

"Once i'm through with these guys, i'll go check up on him" Natsu said as he started to turn around and leave. "Oh where is everyone else?"

"They are most likely trying to take down the guild's S-class wizards."

"Ok i'll go see what I can do, now as I said before don't go rushing off and get injured again, the spell only heals you partially not fully, ok?" Natsu said as walked up the stairs to leave the basement.

"He is so much more mature than when he first left. He may have been more matured for his age by being a S-class but now he's even more so. Why did it make my heart quicken when I saw him?" Erza thought to herself when she watched the pink haired Dragon Slayer leave the room.

"Cana, do you know how I can get into that building, so i can destroy it?" Natsu asked while pointing towards Phantom Lords guild hall.

"i'm not sure, my guess would be to through one of the windows or something , but I don't know what you would find in there."

"Ok thanks, I need to destroy the cannon so it can't fire again but the only way to to get in there would be through..." Natsu said as he looked at the cannon and a smile came to his face but that quickly disappeared when hundreds of shades came out from the guild.

Natsu **Requiped** his sword and dashed at the shades "Fire Dragon's Sword Art: Combustion Ignition" Natsu yelled slicing dozens of shades in seconds but not destroying them after a few seconds of all the shades gathering in a group to attack the Dragon Slayer, they all exploded destroying at least two hundred of them in one attack.

Everyone from the guild was in shock as they watched the destruction of the shades. They couldn't believe that Natsu could take that many so easily.

Natsu quickly made his way into the cannon and headed for the chamber of firing mechanism. Once Natsu was inside he was met by a man with black hair which he had in a short ponytail but his hair also had some white through on the right side of his face.

"So you are a Fairy Tail member, I don't remember seeing you when you first attacked our guild."

"I just got back into town, when I saw you guys try and blow up my home. So I decided do some redecorating in here" Natsu said with a smirk while igniting his fists on fire.

"Fire?, this should be easy. My name is Totomaru, The Great Fire." the man laughed.

"The Great Fire?, so your a fire mage then?" asked Natsu.

"Yes I am, I can use Pyrokinesis which allows me to control fire in the area around me. So your flames are useless against me" Totomaru explained to Natsu.

"Ok then, guess I won't be able to use this then" Natsu said as he extinguished his fists and a gold light appeared in his right hand, once the light dissipated what was left was his sword. "Lets see if you control this?" Natsu while aiming his sword at Totomaru.

"A sword?, well arent we full of surprise" he said as he pulled his katana out of the sheathe. Natsu was a bit surprised as he did not see the katana when he first arrived.

"Are we just going to stand here all day and talk or are we going to fight?" Natsu yelled as he got into a fighting stance.

Totomaru said nothing and instantly moved towards Natsu.

"He's fast" thought Natsu as he watched him move and near inhuman speeds. But Natsu could keep up easily. Natsu blocked the multiple attacks of the katana with ease and only having to dodge a few of them as he got surprised how well skilled this man was with a katana.

"I have to give you credit for being able to keep up with me, not many people are able to counter my attacks. Who are you?" asked Totomaru as he tried to rest for a few seconds from all the attacks he had used.

"I have to say your speed is impressive but still very slow compared to some other people i've seen. Your skill with a sword is definitely great it easily can beat mine as I rarely use it against other swordsman. My name is Natsu Dragneel, S-class wizard of Fairy Tail" Natsu yelled as dashed at Totomaru.

Totomaru's eyes went wide "his speed is unbelievable. Where did he go?" the fire mage thought before being punched in the gut and being forced to spit up blood just from one punch. "Damn I didn't even see him" Totomaru thought as went to one knee and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Wow. One punch did that to you?, imagine what I would of done if I landed multiple" Natsu said as he reappeared just in front of Totomaru, who out of instinct thrust his katana at Natsu, the said mage easily deflected and knocked it out his hands, the katana landed a few metres away from them. Totomaru couldn't believe what he just did, all his training told him that doing something out of instinct would make him lose the fight, but he did it anyway. "Why would I do something like that?. It can't be?, am I scared of this kid?" Totomaru thought before being knocked out by Natsu who go bored by the fire mage just looking off into space in the direction of his katana.

"Ok... that was lackluster" Natsu mumbled to himself as he sent his sword back to his pocket dimension. "This must be source of the cannon" Natsu said to himself as he walked up to the giant lacrima which was in the room that he and Totomaru just fought in.

"NATSU?!" someone yelled which made Natsu turn around to see Gray and Elfman come out of a corridor.

"Hey guys been a while" smiled Natsu as he greeted two of his friends. Natsu quickly dashed at Gray and punched square in the jaw knocking the ice mage of his feet and made him tumbled back a few metres.

"What the hell flame brain?" Gray yelled as he got back up and rubbed his jaw.

"That was for saying you saved the girl from out guild" NAtsu yelled as he pointed his finger at Gray.

"Who, Lucy?"

"Yes , Lucy. Erza told me you took credit for saving her when I was the person who saved from becoming a pancake"

"So it was you!" yelled Gray as he rushed at Natsu trying to punch him in the chest, but was stopped by Elfman.

"Now is not the time to fight, we have to stop Phantom Lord, its's what a 'man' would do" yelled Elfman.

"Your right" Natsu said as he turned to the lacrima that was used to fire Jupiter. Natu gather fire in both his hands "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame" Natsu yelled as he launched a fireball at the lacrima. When the fireball touched the lacrima it exploded, completely destroying the lacrima thus rendering Jupiter useless.

"Now lets go, we have some more things to destroy" yelled Natsu as he went through a door that was located near broken piece of lacrima.

* * *

 **(A/N I REALLY WANTED TO STOP HERE, BUT SINCE I WAS MEAN TO YOU GUYS IN THE LAST CHAPTER, YOU CAN HAVE ANOTHER FIGHT.)**

* * *

"Gray you go that way towards the the outside of the guild see if anyone is around there and Elfman you head down that corridor.." before Natsu could finish giving orders the tower started to rumble.

The guild hall of Phantom Lord started to moving again and changing it's pattern. "It's transforming?" said Natsu who was as shocked as the other two.

" **HAHAHAH, YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED THE JUPITER CANNON. BUT NOW I CAN KILL YOU WITH ABYSS BREAK. MWAHAHAHA** " the evil voice over the intercom sounded.

"That magic doesn't sound good" Natsu said to the others. "Continue with the plan i'll make my way up top to try and defeat the guild master or whoever is up there. You guys go look for more of their mages, I have a feeling that they have something to do this with spell."

Natsu entered a open area of the guild hall. "Must be their main hall?" Natsu said to himself as he started to wander around the hall smelling the air trying to locate anyone.

"Who do we have here?" said a extremely tall man with a very large build. He wore a large, loose green coat which had a wide and high collar, it was opened at the front showing his shirt and his loose pants, but what puzzled Natsu the most was this man had a blindfold on.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and i'm guessing you are one the S-class mages of this building?" shouted Natsu as his hands began a blaze.

"My name is Aria and I am the strongest S-class wizard of Phantom Lord. Now prepare to meet your sorrowful end" Aria said as he started to use his **Airspace magic** , controlling with air around them.

" **Air magic**?, hmmm" Natsu thought to himself. His eyes went wide when Aria disappeared from Natsu's sight. " **Teleportation** " Natsu mumbled "this is just great, I can't smell him anywhere because the direction of the wind in here keeps moving. I have to wait too he reappears to strike."

As on cue Aria appeared behind Natsu and placed his open palms facing each other and moved them towards Natsu which enclosed Natsu in his Airspace magic " **Metsu** " Aria shouted as a gold light surrounded Natsu trying to drain him of his magic as quickly as possible. Natsu was quick enough to leap out of the attack and get some distance between them, " **Zetsu** " Natsu heard as he was about turn around, he saw Aria holding out his palm as he made multiple parts of his airspace magic to be fired at Natsu exploding around him.

"Gahhh" Natsu yelled as he was hit with attack, but it only damaged him a little. Natsu retaliated with " **Fire Dragon's Inferno Blast** " which he sent a thin beam of fire at Aria which would of easily taken him out if he didn't teleport from his location. Once Aria had reappeared "You are very strong Natsu, you are worthy of my true power, which very sad as the wings of flame rot and fall away and all that remains is a Dragon's corpse" Aria said as he removed his blindfold to reveal his magenta coloured eyes that were split into four quarters.

" **Zetsu** " Aria said as the Airspace around Natsu started to explode again but with much destructive power. " **Fire Dragon's Guardian Dome** " Natsu yelled as he placed his hands on the ground creating a dome of fire protecting him from the multiple explosions that occurred in Arias Airspace magic.

Once Natsu released his protective dome he saw Aria standing just before with the same stance he tried earlier " **Metsu** " Aria said trying to drain his magic power, this time Natsu wasn't quick enough and Natsu started to scream in pain. As the spell started to drain his magic he heard a woman scream his name but he couldn't concentrate on who it was, as the spell was draining his vast amount of power very rapidly.

As the voice got closer Aria looked up to see a scarlet haired woman charging at him in a silver armour which had multiple wings coming off the back, she held two swords one in her left hand the other in her right hand, the bottom of the armour had her wearing a skirt which goes down to middle of her shins with silver boots with wings coming of them with skirt is also metal plated from her waist, the armour exposed a lot of 'assets' which Aria took notice of but he was more concerned with the other 'assets' which were the twenty swords that were flying at him from multiple directions. Aria quickly released the spell and teleported away with blades just missing him by mere centimetres.

"Natsu!" Erza said as she rushed to Natsu's aid he fell to the ground drained of a lot of magic power.

"Erza?' he said in hushed voice "what are you doing here?"

"I came because I was worried about you silly!" she said with a smile trying to get the Dragon Slayer to feel better.

"I'm almost out of magic power, teleporting nearly all the way across Fiore and stopping a pure magic beam takes a lot out of you apparently" Natsu said with hurtful laugh which made Erza frown.

"I need to get you out of here, you're in no condition to fight" Erza said while lifting Natsu up.

"No!, I can still fight. Just keep him occupied for a minute" Natsu said as he pointed at Aria who reappeared on the other side of the room.

"You sure?"

"Yea, I need to regain my magic quickly then i'll be fine" Natsu said with a smile.

Erza brought Natsu close to the wall so he could rest against it, with out taking her eyes of Aria in case he tried something, but he was just watching in a curious fashion.

"It's going to be a sad when you give your lives away, Titania" Aria said as he lifted his hands "Zetsu" he said as the air around Erza started to explode, surprising Erza at the destructive force that this spell had.

"Your going down, Aria!" shouted Erza as she rushed at the airspace mage " **Trinity Sword** " she said trying to slash Aria, but he just teleported out the way.

" **Blumenblatt** " she said as she flew at Aria again to try and cut him with a normal attack, but again he just teleported away. Unknown to Aria this was Erza's plan to lure him near the swords she left floating behind her when she first summoned them. The Knight pointed at Aria with her sword that was in her right hand "It's over Aria, try escaping this!" she commanded the swords that were still floating in the air the swords darted towards Aria who was only ten metres away.

Aria was able to teleport from the attack but when the sword hit the area where he was they separated and were sent flying at Aria again. He didn't see the sword's flying at him again until it was to late, one of the blades went through his thigh making him scream in pain "AAAARRGHH."

Once Erza had finished this attack her **Heaven's Wheel Armour** dissipated as she looked towards Natsu who was no standing back up from whatever he was doing to regain his magic power, she wasn't able to see what he did as she was to involved with the fight.

She smiled once she saw Natsu make his way back to her, he smiled back but his smile disappeared quickly as Aria who was still not unconscious came from behind Erza, " **Fire Dragon's Guardian Dome** " Natsu yelled as a dome of fire surrounded Erza and stopped Aria from whatever he was going to do.

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Command** " Natsu shouted as his body became surrounded in flames. Natsu held out his hand but nothing happened. Aria was dumbfounded "how much magic power does this kid have?" he thought to himself watching Natsu hold out his hand. For a few seconds nothing happened, Aria took his eyes off the dome that was protecting Erza. The fire dome started to move and a massive flame hand emerged from the dome and grabbed Aria and slammed him multiple times in the ground and then threw the airspace mage across the hall into the hall leaving a human sized hole as Aria fell from it onto the ground.

Natsu released his spell and rushed over to Erza, who now was sitting up, but looking very exhausted from the amount of magic power she had just used.

Natsu bent down and went onto both of his knees and held Erza up. "How are you feeling Erza?" asked Natsu who was worried about his friend who just saved his life.

"Could be better" Erza said back with a faint smile.

"You should just rest now, this is all nearly over. We only have a few more people to defeat" Natsu said as he smiled which made Erza's heart quicken and her face go red.

"Erza you sure you ok?, your heartbeat elevated very quickly and your face his red as well" said the worried Dragon Slayer

"Still as dense as ever" said Erza, "I'm gonna rest here for a bit you better..."' **Zetsu** " she couldn't finish that sentence as they were hit by explosions from Aria's Airspace magic, as they were both sent flying, Natsu only a few metres away, but Erza who was very weak from magic exhaustion was sent into the wall, which knocked the Requip mage unconscious.

" **Zero** " Aria said as his eyes shined brightly and air around him started to shift and created a smoky whirlwind "this is the airspace of death" Aria proclaimed as he was about to launch his spell at Natsu and Erza

"Damn it, Aria" Natsu shouted as he got back to his feet "YOU ARE ABOUT TO FEEL A DRAGON'S RAGE" Natsu shouted as the flames around body began to grow. Natsu knew this would overkill but he didn't care. Scales started to appear around Natsu's body erupting in a massive amount of fire from his body.

Aria was frightened now at the level of magic power this boy was showing it easily trumped his master Jose of the Ten Wizard Saints. He stopped his spell Zero as he watched the Dragon Slayer unleashed one of his most powerful attacks.

" **Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Demolition Blaster** " Natsu yelled as his body turned full into fire and shot at incredible speeds faster than Aria's teleportation spell and on contact exploded blasting Aria with absolutely astonishing power which blew away half of the guild hall as well with Aria.

The whole guild hall shook from the devastating attack. Upstairs was the Iron Dragon Slayer who was now trembling in fear at feel of the power of that attack, he knew exactly what it was and he didn't want anything to do with it, but he was also afraid of Jose his master who was a ruthless person and would do anything to make someone suffer or for victory.

"Erza" Natsu yelled as he released his Dragon Force and rushed to Erza he grabbed her quickly and teleported out of the crumbling guild hall. Natsu reappeared inside the makeshift infirmary of the basement where more members of guild had appeared a lot of them unconscious but alive. Natsu set Erza down onto one of the empty beds and stared at her. A voice brought Natsu out of his staring.

" **YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN THE ELEMENT FOUR BUT YOU STILL HAVE GAJEEL AND MYSELF LEFT YOU FAIRY BRATS!** " shouted the voice who now sounded enraged more anything else.

"Gray and Elfman must of beat the rest of their S-class mages" Natsu said to himself with a smile. "Gajeel?, hmm better go see who that is" Natsu thought to himself as he walked out of the basement leaving Erza to rest.

"Cana" Natsu shouted as he ran up to her, she turned to to see the Dragon Slayer running up to her.

"Hey Natsu, did you make that massive explosion from inside the guild?" asked Cana.

"Yea I did, one the mages hurt Erza pretty bad so I went a tiny bit over board" he said while scratching the back of his head. "By the way do you know who this Gajeel guy is?, the man i presume on the speaker is Jose their Guild Master, but I don't know who the other man is" asked Natsu.

"Gajeel is the Iron Dragon Slayer like you, he is the one that destroyed our guild hall and then kidnapped Lucy and Mira." Cana tried tp explain as Natsu got angry once more and teleported to the top of Phantom Lord guild hall before Cana could even finish her explanation of who he was.

Natsu ignited his fist " **Fire Dragon's Exploding Fist** " Natsu yelled as blew a hole in the top of the guild so that he could get through. Once Natsu was inside the guild hall he screamed "I'M COMING FOR YOU JOSE, PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRAITH!" as he knocked away a few Phantom Lord mages who tried to stop him from attacking their Guild Master.

"Ahh you must be the one that destroyed Jupiter and defeated Aria. What a pleasure to have you here, I'M WELCOMING YOU TO YOUR DEATH!" said the evil voice of a tall man in a blue coat with a Wizard Saint Emblem on his Jacket.

* * *

YES I KNOW I RUSHED THE ENDING A BIT IM SORRY!


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu was staring at Jose with with deadly intent. Jose had done some horrible things to the members of Fairy Tail like torture and assault. Natsu was unbelievably angry at the supposed called 'Wizard Saint', how could a man that was known to be a saint do so many horrible things?

'Jose, I am Natsu Dragneel, S-class wizard of Fairy Tail and I am going to be the one that beats you here for the atrocious things that you have done against my guild." Natsu screamed as his fist were burning making the ground around become softer just from the heat that these flames were giving off.

"Oh, Natsu Dragneel. My spies never told me about you when they searched for Fairy Tails top mages. They mentioned Mystogan but he never talks to anyone and Laxus who doesn't care about the members of guild and that other mage who rarely comes back, but they never mentioned you." Jose said with sly grin making Natsu want to vomit from the aura this man was giving off.

'It smells like death in here' Natsu thought as he watched Jose ramble on about the mages of Fairy Tail. "You are a Ten Wizard Saint aren't you not?" asked Natsu.

"Yes I am, what is it you?" Jose growled back.

"What makes you think that the Wizard Council will let you keep your rank, once they find out about what you did to our guild?. Do you think that they let you go without any repercussions?' Natsu said with venom in his voice.

"Hmmm, to HELL with repercussions when I'm done with Fairy Tail I'll have enough power and money to buy my way out of it" Jose cackled while he was walking closer to the Dragon Slayer.

"If you think that money and power is everything that.." Natsu was cut off by Jose by his screaming.

"THAT is all I need MONEY and POWER. Just with those two things and I can rule all of Fiore. Fairy Tail is just the first stepping stone to achieve that. "Once I've defeated you brats, I'll demand ransom for that Heartfilia kid to her father and take all of his money, that will be complete one of my steps" Jose said as he summoned a several dozen shades behind him. "Now what am i going to do with you?" Jose asked as he stared defiantly at Natsu.

"How about we see who the better mage is?" asked Natsu who now had his arms covered in fire. 'I have to end this quick, I don't have much magic left in the tank' Natsu thought to himself as dashed at Jose trying to catch him off guard.

Jose watched as Natsu ran at him "Jellyfish Form" Jose yelled as several shaded merged together to form a large orb with multiple fists which were now swinging wildly at Natsu trying to crush him.

Natsu was dodging the arms and using his own to knock back the ones that caught him off guard. This fight reminded him about the Serpent of Sunaisi and how it's attacking pattern was very similar to the serpent. Striking with multiple limbs at once or going with one limb right after the other. Natsu was growing tired from the all the dodging he need to go on the offensive very soon if he had any chance of beating Jose.

Natsu Requiped his sword into his right hand and it started to glow with an orange aura. As one the shades hands tried to strike Natsu he swatted it away with sword completely separating it with it's body destroying one of the arms. 'Huh that's all i have to do?, easy!' Natsu though to himself as he jumped at one of the arms sticking it with his sword, making it disperse like the other arm earlier. Natsu was now on the offensive instead of being defensive like earlier in the fight. But Natsu was draining magic pretty quickly, which Jose had noticed from the very beginning. Jose may have been a fool but he was a smart fool when it came to magic.

"It seem's like you are running low on magic, brat!" Jose laughed as he extended his right arm sideways and generated multiple shades around which circled around his hand in spirals which then combined into a pure purple ball " **Dead Wave** " Jose shouted with a maniacal grin as he shot a large purple beam at Natsu who just saw it out the corner of his eye. Natsu was only just able to jump out of the way, the beam of magic missing him by centimetres and destroying a large portion of the guild that they were fighting in.

" **Dark Pulse** " Jose shouted as he watched where Natsu was going to land, waving his hand in an arc formation making a chain of linear explosion which caused Natsu to get blown away from the attack before he could do anything.

Once Natsu had regained himself from the attack he stared at Jose who was looking at him intently judging what this Fairy Tail mage was going to do. Natsu got into a fighting stance with his sword drawn watching Jose and the shades that made a giant blob with multiple hands. Natsu had to rely on his speed in this fight he couldn't get caught off guard again. Natsu sent his sword back to his pocket dimension as it was using too much magic for him to keep using it, even if it was very helpful.

"You know what I'm going to do after I kill you?" Asked Jose who was now grinning like a madman.

"What?" asked Natsu through clenched teeth.

"Oooo such anger, I love it" said Jose "I am going to go find that red haired girl that you were fighting with against Aria and make her watch when I throw you lifeless body in front of all you guild mates and then kill them all swell. Her face would be amaz..."

Natsu couldn't control his anger anymore the taunting that Jose was doing finaly got to him. Jose couldn't finish his little speech as he had just received as fiery fist to the jaw which sent him skidding back towards the wall.

"You have a powerful punch, I didn't even see you move, very impressive" Jose said as his grin returned to his face.

"Jose!, I'm going to end you here yelled Natsu " **Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Scorching Wall** " Natsu yelled as he summoned up his fire around his hand and threw a large arc of fire at Jose which quickly made it's way to the length of room leaving what ever surface it touched burnt from the heat. Natsu didn't waste any time as he was right behind the fire using it as cover for his next attack. The fire rapidly approached Jose, who couldn't believe the amount of heat that was coming from the attack that this kid used.

" **Dead Wave** " Jose shouted trying to create an explosion that would counter the flames, but that only seemed to strengthen the flames as they passed through it. Jose eyes went wide as he watched the fire, he sent his shades in front of him to protect himself, but they also seemed useless as they were burned away from the heat. Jose had only a small opening in fire that would allow him to escape which was on the far left side of the wall because of how far this fire attack went it covered most of the length. Jose quickly dashed towards the opening using his immense speed to make it to the opening, he was only able to partially make it past the fire as it burned a lot of skin making it turn a dark red, almost black color but that wasn't the end of the attack as Jose made to other side of the wall he was greeted by Natsu who grabbed him by the chest and had his other arm supporting it " **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike** " Natsu yelled as amazing amount of fire exploding into Jose chest completely engulfing the man in fire. You could hear Jose yell from the attack but Natsu didn't let up he was so intent on defeating Jose no matter what the cost.

Once Natsu's attack had stopped what was left in the area of Natsu's attack was badly burnt and bruised Jose with most of his clothes burnt away from the fire a. Jose was still able to move surprisingly.

Natsu watched him open his mouth a little " **Shade Entangle** " he whispered as a bunch of shades surrounded Natsu to try and grab him, as soon as the shades touched Natsu's skin they were instantly burnt away from the red aura that was coming off Natsu.

As Jose looked into the eyes of the fire mage he didn't see a human's eyes he saw the eye's of something so much more dangerous, something that hasn't been seen in hundreds of years, the eyes that Natsu had were slits that looked reptilian but what was behind them scared even Jose. The uncontrollable anger of fire, the power that these eyes had made him shiver and his hair stand on end.

Natsu was just filled with pure anger he wanted to kill this man for what he had done to his family, Fairy Tail. He knew that if he went down this path that he would probably couldn't return from it. Natsu didn't care that much about the problems that could come if he killed a Wizard Saint, he was fuelled by anger and that anger was only growing as he stared at the master of Phantom Lord, Jose.

Natsu grabbed Jose by the throat adding heat to his hands to make the man scream in pain from the fire that was dancing around his throat and neck. "Jose, why did you let your greed control you?" asked Natsu as his other hand lit up and he grabbed Jose arm burning it even more, which made the mage scream even more in pain which should have easily been heard from everyone in the building.

The only response that Natsu got was a pain filled whimper. His anger subsided for a split second because of the empathy that Natsu held with himself which made Natsu drop Jose to the ground making him yell even more from the contact of his burnt skin touching the hard floor. Natsu's eyes went back to normal as his anger was dissipating from his body, he let out a loud sigh as he walked away from the defeated mage.

Once Natsu had turned around he saw someone who he hadn't seen in a very long time, the man who was like a second father to him, after Igneel. Master Makarov was standing there looking at Natsu with no facial expression only a blank face. Makarov was judging Natsu he had been watching him from the start of fight. When the master got back to Fairy Tails guild hall they told him of Natsu's return and what he had done in the short amount of time of being back and that he had gone off to fight Jose alone. Makarov was happy and angry as one his kids had returned home but angry as he went up against a Wizard Saint alone.

Natsu stared at his master which made him create a small grin. "Hey Gramps!" Natsu said as he walked up to his master. Makarov's facial expression didn't change. When Natsu finally got up to Makarov he was immediately hit with a giant fist from the Titan magic user "Natsu!, I am very impressed that you were able to beat Jose a Wizard Saint but I am also angry that YOU went up against him ALONE!" Makarov shouted as his hand left the crumbled Natsu on the ground "and also what you did nine years ago, you may have been a S-class wizard but taking a hundred year quest without telling me or anyone else and just leaving a note in the place of the quest was absolutely stupid. I didn't care that you had ways of contacting us, YOU WERE STILL A NINE YEAR OLD BOY!"

"I'm really sorry about that, Gramps! I wanted to test myself, I thought how hard a monster slaying mission would be? I was wrong I was so wrong, but I made a promise to finish the mission and slay the monster which I did!" Natsu said with a bit of sorrow in his voice but also in a proud way.

"You will still receive punishment for taking a quest without my authorisation, you could have gotten yourself killed on that mission" Makarov said as bit of anger filled his voice.

"I think I've had enough punishment" Natsu mumbled under his breathe as he looked at the ground remembering his friends that had died on his second attempt.

"What was that Natsu?"

"Oh, nothing Gramps."

"Good, now let's go."

They both started to walk away without another word said. As the descended the stairs the air around them got a bit colder, so Natsu smelled the air which made him smile, he recognized the smell as the Ice Princess Gray.

As he and the master entered the room were all the fighting was happening they saw a tied up Lucy and Happy against a wall in the back of the room. (A/N Totally didn't forget about Happy until now.) It was Gray and who Natsu presumed was the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel. They were locked in a fierce battle. Gajeel was covered in iron scales "Iron Dragon's Roar" Gajeel yelled as created a spiral or iron that flew towards Gray.

Gray responded "Ice Make: Shield" which created a large shield of ice in front of him blocking the attack from the Dragon Slayer, "Ice Make: Lance" Gray shouted as he shot the lances at Gajeel who was only just able to dodge the attack but before he could get composed from the attack he heard Gray yell again "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance" creating two blades coming from his forearms dashing towards the unbalanced Gajeel and rapidly slashing at him, hitting Gajeel multiple times and ending the fight with one of his strongest attacks.

"Nice work, stripper" Natsu said as he looked at the near nude Gray who was only his boxers, "that's probably the only way you won, you put him into shock" Natsu laughed.

"Haha very funny, Flame Brain" Gray said as he and Natsu butted heads.

"Oi!, Brats stop fighting each other and go rescue Lucy!" Makarov demanded as he watched the two mages run over their captured friends.

"Happy!' Natsu shouted as he ran towards the little blue cat. Picking him up and untying him.

"NATSU!" Happy shouted as he was able to hug his best friend once again.

After a few minutes of hugging and talking they all left the destroyed guild hall of Phantom Lord to return to their own partially destroyed guild hall.

Once they had all had met back outside the guild Natsu was overwhelmed by questions from all the members who were around when before he left. A lot of other members were awkwardly standing away from the group wondering what was happening and why all the others were so happy to see this man.

"Where did you go?"

"What did you do?"

"What new magic did you create?"

"Get any girls?" I wonder who asked that? *Cough* Wakaba *cough*.

As these questions went on the only thing that Natsu wanted to do was check on the scarlet haired mage that was still in the makeshift infirmary that was under the crumbling guild hall. The guild hall itself was fine but Makarov had decided to rebuild the entire hall from the ground up instead of just fixing the holes were the iron pillars were sticking out of.

When Natsu walked down the stairs he noticed that Levy was sitting up and reading a book.

"Hey Levy!" Natsu said as he waved the blue haired girl.

"Ummm... Who are you?" she asked as she hadn't seen the pink haired man in nine years.

Natsu just smiled and as soon as Levy saw it her eyes widened as the images of the Fire Dragon Slayer came back to her "Natsu!" she shouted which made the other resting mages stir.

"It's been a while" Natsu said with a soft chuckle "i'm going to go check on Erza I'll see you later" Natsu said as he walked off towards the sleeping mage that was in the corner of the room on a bed.

As Natsu reached Erza all he could do was smile, she looked so peaceful. If he only knew what she would do to him when she found out he went a fought a Wizard Saint by himself. Natsu just pulled a chair which was in the near some other mages that were sleeping. Once the chair was put close to the bed Natsu just sat down in it and grabbed Erza's sleeping hand "Fire Dragon's Rejuvenating Flame" Natsu whispered as his hand glowed again with that fire, putting what a bit of magical energy that he had left into Erza. After a few moments of silence she began to stir and then opened her eyes to see the spiky pinked haired Dragon Slayer sitting over her once again.

When Erza saw the smile that Natsu was giving her it made her feel like she would always be protected, always be safe. That was the type of aura that Natsu gave off the one of protection and safety.

When Erza found out that Natsu had left to go on a hundred year mission, she was furious about how stupid he was, how he could get hurt and how she would miss him terribly. Erza always had a little crush on Natsu, even if she was scared of letting somone in. She was scared to see what her feelings would change into.

"Hey... sleepy" was all the Natsu said before he placed his head on Erza's bed and passed out from the lack of magic he had left.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES!

At Era

It had been two days since the attack from Phantom Lord. Rune knights had shown up and had been asking questions about what happened, why Phantom Lord attacked the general question when a war between two legal guilds happen. Master Makarov had gone to the Magic Council in Era to stand trial about the illegal war that had happened.

The trial was about if Fairy Tail should be disbanded as well as Phantom Lord. Once all the decision had been reached it was ruled that Fairy Tail was innocent of any wrongdoing during the fight and that Phantom Lord should be disbanded and that Jose Porla shall lose his Ten Wizard Saint title.

"Makarov before you go, I would like to ask you more about the man that you said beat Jose Porla" one of the council member spoke up making Makarov wonder why they wanted to talk about Natsu.

"What would you like to know about Natsu?" asked Makarov

"You didn't tell us much about how a member of your guild was able to defeat one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Is this man a S-class mage?"

"I see. Yes Natsu is an S-class mage he only just got from a one hundred year quest which took him nine years to complete. Even if he stole it" Makarov mumbled the last bit.

A Lot of whispers were going around between the council members concerning the fate of Natsu Dragneel.

After the whispering had died down, all that was left was a confused looking Makarov standing in the middle of the room. The Magic Council had come to a decision about the fate of the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel.

"How strong do you believe you guild member to be, what is it hard for him to beat Jose Porla?" asked one of the council members.

"I only saw the about near the end of the fight, but Natsu did overwhelm Jose very quickly and dodge some of his most powerful attacks" replied Makarov

"Master Makarov, when you return to your guild Fairy Tail, please send Natsu Dragneel to us. We would like to have a conversation with him" one of the councilman said.

"That I can do" Makarov said as he was dismissed from the trial and allowed to go back to Magnolia.

As Makarov was leaving he was really curious to why the Magic Council would like to talk to him the only thing he could think of was to replace Jose Porla but Natsu was still very young s that was a long shot.

At Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Natsu was still resting from using so much magic energy from teleporting across Fiore, his teleportation technique still used alot of his magic, he had also used a lot of his magic from fighting two S-class mages and the guild master who was also one of the Ten Wizard Saints and don't forget blocking a super magic cannon doing stuff like that in one day is tiring.

Natsu was just lying in the infirmary trying to get some sleep but there was a lot of noise from the construction happening of the new guild hall that was being rebuilt. He could easily hear Erza yelling at people to stop slacking and get to work, which made him smirk. Erza was still like she was when they were young, authoritative and deadly, which Natsu like a lot!

He couldn't stand it any longer being made to stay in bed and wait around for others to do work, Natsu wanted to help them badly. So he did.

As Natsu walked outside he finally saw the sun for the first time in two days and it made him wince from the light, after few seconds of blinking his eyes finally adjusted the brightness of the outside world. When Natsu could finally see he was amazed at the sight of the guild hall it was already forty percent complete and it was massive at least twice the size of the original guild hall.

"Hey Campfire, you finally decide to wake up?" asked a half naked man.

"Hey Pervy Popsicle, yeah It's a bit hard to sleep when there is so much noise going on" replied the man of fire.

"NATSU!" a voice so scary it made Gray jump and he watched the said person walk up behind Natsu "what are you doing up? you should be still resting."

"I'm fine Erza, I can make my magic replenish faster than normal, I was also thinking of taking a job, not sure which one though" said Natsu as he walked over to where the request board was now placed.

"Natsu before you go rushing off I would like to ask you some questions about your mission, if that is ok with you?" asked Erza who was now standing next to Natsu.

"Umm, I guess you can. What do you want to know?" replied Natsu

"We were never really told the exact details about your mission only that ir was very dangerous."

"I never really told you guys the details because I didn't want you to worry about me. Anyway the mission that I took was to kill a legendary monster that was located about a week trip off this continent" this made Erza's eyes go wide she didn't realize that his quest had taken him that far. He told them it took him out of Fiore but not that far away.

"What monster did they want killed, how dangerous was it that they had to send request out to to other continents?" asked a random guild member who was now listening in.

"Well it had been alive for more than six hundred years" replied Natsu.

"Damn! thats one old monster."

"It was a very good fighter, it's poison could render you dead in a matter of seconds if it was injected into your bloodstream but if you inhaled it you would be paralysed and then later die. It definitely wasn't a pushover" Natsu said.

"It sounds like you know a lot about this monster, how many times did you fight it?" asked Erza

"I fought it three times" said Natsu "the first time i fought it I nearly died.."

"WHAT?!" screamed Erza hitting the back of Natsu's "YOU nearly DIED?"

"Yeah it was because of the poison even if I burned the poison off that was entering my and also I didn't die so you dont have to hit me!" Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head.

"What about the second time?" asked Lucy. More and more people were now listening in on what Natsu did on his nine year quest.

"...I don't really want to talk to about the second fight" Natsu said while looking towards the ground.

Everyone got the hint that it was a very sensitive topic. "What about the third time then?"

"The third fight was pretty awesome I trained for about four years just to fight it and in the end it was still very strong but I could counter most of it's attacks before they hit me but it still was able to get some hits on me" explained Natsu.

Wow, thats a pretty amazing story, Natsu" said Erza who was now standing even closer than before.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Cana.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu

"Like, are you going to stay around here or are you going to off on another ten year adventure" said Cana who was taking massive gulps from her barrel.

"I'm still not sure, it's more than likely that I will go on another decade quest but that only depends on what quests we have at the moment. Speaking of which where is the S-class board?"

"You're going to go for another ten years!?" yelled Erza.

"Yeah most likely, why is there a problem with leaving again Erza?, I know that I only just came back but i've only done one quest in the last nine years. So I was thinking of doing a few single year quests or so" said Natsu

"Really?" asked Gray "just when you get back you're gonna leave again? I really wanted to see how strong you are."

"We can still do that i'll probably be leaving in a couple of days, but first I need to find the S-class board."

It's on the backside of the normal request board, Erza has been keeping an eye out on it the entire day to make sure that no one steals one" Mira said while looking at Gray and Lucy.

"Steal one? why would someone do that?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"Lucy and Gray took one without being S-class mages" Happy chirped in.

"Really?" asked Natsu "nice going there Gray, making a new comer to the guild go on a S-class mission with you."

"Shut up, Flame Brain!, at least we completed the mission" shouted Gray.

"Yea with Erza's help!" Happy said while eating a fish that he pulled out of thin air.

"Hahaha. What else happened while i was away?" asked Natsu who were all now sitting down on the benches talking and not doing their job to rebuild the guild hall.

After half an hour of explaining what happened to them over the nine years.

"Wow so two demons from the book of Zeref, a whole entire Dark guild, Laxus,Erza, Mira and a man names Mystogan becomes S-class wizards. I have definitely missed a lot of things. Speaking of which, Mira where is your sister, is she on a mission or something at the moment" asked Natsu.

When Mira heard Natsu asking about her sister she started to tear up which made Natsu become confused.

"Hey Erza, why is Mira crying?" whispered Natsu

"We haven't told you, but Lisanna was killed on a mission two years ago."

Natsu was left speechless. He had only known the strauss family a month before he left but they were really nice and him and Lisanna really became friends quickly.

"I don't know what..." Natsu couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's fine Natsu, we are still sad from the tragic accident" said Erza "how about we go off on our own and have some little one on one time, we could go to a restaurant and get some food."

"That sounds like a good plan, but first i'm gonna look for a request to take" Natsu said as he turned to go look on the other side of the board.

The quest that caught Natsu's eye.

I need your help.

Is there no mercy in this world? First they destroyed our crops, then they killed our livestock and yet they still want more. I'm afraid our lives might be next in line. Mage, please, go out and deal with those vulgar monsters. I wish I could join you, but alas I cannot. Know that I've put all my faith in you, you will succeed. I know it.

You are fully capable to handle those monsters. Killing all of them won't be necessary, someone like you will be able to do plenty of damage to them.

Should you succeed I will be able to repay you handsomely, it'll be worth your troubles. Make haste hero, but tread carefully.

'Hmm seem's like a dark guild has been causing trouble, that seem's like a decent quest' Natsu thought to himself.

"Found anything yet?" asked Erza who walked around the the other side of the quest board.

"This one seem's like a good one" Natsu said showing the quest to Erza.

"A dark guild elimination quest? seems like a easy quest, where is it located?" asked Erza

"it's in Tera Town which is located... I have no idea, do you know?" asked Natsu

"I've heard of it it's somewhere on the west side of Fiore I believe. Well is that is the quest you have chosen, show it to Mira then we go have lunch" Erza said with a smile.

"Ok, sure" Natsu replied.

During Lunch

"So Erza how have you been doing since i've been away?"

"I've been fine it's been said though since you haven't been around, you usually make everyone smile and be happy even if we are in a sad time."

"I'm sorry for going away for so long." Natsu apologised.

"It's fine, i'm just glad your back" Erza said while eating some strawberry cake.

'She missed me a lot, I wonder...' Natsu thought.

"Hey Erza I have a question for you."

"What is it Natsu?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on that quest with me?"

Erza's eyes went wide, she never thought that he would like her to come on a mission with him.

"I would love to, Natsu. We could make a team just the two of us" Erza replied with a massive smile on her face

"Awesome i'll wait till Gramps gets back and tell him that we are going to go on a mission. It's gonna be so fun to go on missions with you Erza" Natsu said with his signature smile.

This made Erza blush from seeing his smile it always made her heart beat faster and made her feel like always right in the world.

"I can't wait to go as well, Natsu" Erza replied with her own smile.


	8. Natsu Dragneel Info

**There was a update just before this. Chapter 7**

Natsu Dragneel

Natsu can beat Gildarts if were to enter Dragon Force. He could come very close to beating him if he doesn't.

He can release an aura around his body that makes normal mages fall unconscious just from the pressure that he produces.

 **Magic**

-Fire Dragon slayer magic

-Requip magic

-?

 **BASIC MAGIC - BUT THEY ARE A LOT MORE POWERED UP**

-Fire Dragon's Roar

-Fire Dragon's claw

-Fire Dragon's Iron Fist

-Fire Dragon's Sword Horn

-Fire Dragon's Wing Attack

-Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame

-Fire Dragon's Grips Strike

 **MID LEVEL MAGIC**

Fire Dragon's Scorching Grip Strike

Fire Dragon's Exploding Fist

Fire Dragon's Inferno Blast

Fire Dragon's Scorching Fury

Fire Dragon's Taming Ring

 **HIGH LEVEL/SECRET ARTS**

Fire Dragon's Guardian Wall

Fire Dragon's Guardian Dome

Fire Dragon's Flame Command

Fire Dragon's Rejuvenating Flame

Fire Dragon's Sword Art: Combustion Ignition

Fire Dragon's Sword Art: Sharp Scorcher

Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Scorched Black Wave

Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Dragon's Fist

Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade

Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Inferno of the flames

Hidden Fire Form- Crimson Lotus: Phoenix blade

Hidden Fire Form- Crimson Lotus: Demolition Blaster


	9. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

It was very early in the next morning after Natsu had asked Erza to come on his quest with him. Natsu was off in Magnolia forest doing some training. Ever since he was on his hundred year quest he would get up early and train it just came naturally to him after years of training everyday, between the second and third attempt. Natsu's training was very tiresome he would run for close to two hours straight, then he would do five hundred push and sit ups, pushing his body a bit more every time. After Natsu would do his warm up, he start using his magic, throwing fie engulfed punches into trees, rocks really anything to increase his magic power and strength. When Natsu first started doing this training he was pushing himself to the limit that his body would allow. Now this training was very strenuous at the start but now he found it relaxing, just letting his body flow naturally in his fighting style.

Natsu's magic container was very big, a lot bigger than someone of his age. He could enter Dragon Force at the age of eighteen, which would require vasts amount of magic power just to enter it, but to contain this mode required him to use at least forty percent of his container just holding it for half an hour. Every Time Natsu entered this mode he could fell his magical container grow a little bit, but it always took a lot of him.

Today instead of entering Dragon Force Natsu wanted to use a magic he hadn't used in over a year. As Natsu stood in the middle of the ground that he had cleared he was building a bit of magical power to start his real training. As Natsu was about to use his magic, he was interrupted by a red haired girl entering the clearing.

"Morning Erza!" Natsu waved "bit early for you being around here?"

"Morning Natsu" Erza said back "I was on my way to the guild this morning, I was feeling like strawberry cheesecake, but then I saw some smoke coming from the forest and I had a feeling it was you, so I decided to see what you were up to."

"I'm just doing my morning training, I got into a routine, when I was away. my body just reacts automatically during the morning" Natsu said while flaring up some of his magic power, radiating an aura which made Erza a little nervous of the power that Natsu was emitting.

"Could i join you this morning, It be nice to see what you can do now" Erza asked.

"Yea sure, it would be fun to have someone else to train with. Ok then let's get started!"

After another 3 hours of physical exercise Erza was absolutely exhausted, she couldn't believe Natsu did this type of stuff every morning. The amount of magical power Erza used up was nearly at ninety percent of her magical container and this was just training.

"Natsu" Erza said between panting "how do you do this every morning?"

Natsu just laughed "try doing it for a few years straight, it gets pretty easy after the first year."

"I'm going to head back to the guild and get some rest, you can continue with your crazy training!" Erza yelled as she left the clearing.

"See ya later!' Natsu yelled back as he continued his training.

After another hour of training, Natsu wasn't able to train the magic he wanted to use before Erza came and found him.

'I better start heading back to the guild i'm getting hungry' Natsu thought to himself as he started to trek through the forest back to the town of Magnolia and back to his guild.

At Fairy Tail

"Good morning Natsu' said a very cheerful Mira.

"Morning Mira, how are you today?" he asked.

"I'm doing great. Erza came in earlier grumbling and complaining about how you are insane and a slave driver. What did you do to her this morning?"

"i just did my normal training I do in the morning, nothing major" said Natsu who was now staring at Erza who was sleeping on one the benches. 'She's cute when she is sleeping' Natsu thought as his face turned a bit red.

This didn't go unnoticed by Mira who was now smiling devilishly at Natsu, watching him stare at the sleeping Erza.

Mira walked up to Natsu and got very close to him she whispered into his ear "do you like her Natsu?"

Natsu's eyes widened when he realised that he had been staring at the sleeping Titania of Fairy Tail and that Mira had caught him. "I-I- I think I do" Natsu whispered back so that no one could hear him except for Mira.

When Mira heard him whisper back her face got even brighter and the smile grew even bigger "I knew it, you have spent the most time with her than anybody else and every time you always look at her as well."

"Do you think she likes me, Mira?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure, i've seen her stare at you few times since you came back, but you will have to ask her yourself" Mira replied.

"I would but..." Natsu trailed off he wasn't sure how Erza felt about him. He liked Erza, he had since he first joined Fairy Tail. When he first saw her hair it reminded him of his fire, her scarlet hair. He was nervous, he wanted to ask Erza about what she felt for him but he didn't know when the right time would be. He had an idea that he would confess to her on their journey together, he would have to wait for the right time.

Erza slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Natsu and Mira chatting "Hey Natsu" Erza yelled across the opening "how was the rest of your training?"

"It was fun, got to do some thinking which was nice" Natsu replied with his grin.

"I still don't understand how you can do that, my legs and arms hurt so much!" Erza said while rubbing her arms trying to get rid of the soreness in her arms.

"Yeah, i'm sorry about that, I thought you would of been use to stuff like that, you being an S-class wizard and all."

"I usually do a quarter of what you just did."

"You get use to it, at first I probably felt like you do. I was sore for weeks" Natsu shivered at the thought of when he first started his now normal training routine.

After a few more minutes of just general talking between Erza, Natsu and Mira, a member of the guild yelled "Master, you're back!"

"Yes, I just returned from my meeting with the Magic Council. I have announcement, so listen up brats!" Makarov yelled to the guild members that were at the building preparing to start working on the guild hall.

"I have just returned from a meeting with the Magic Council concerning the fate of Fairy Tail, from the battle of Phantom Lord. We have been found not guilty and nothing will happen to us, but as for Phantom Lord they have been disbanded and Jose Porla has been removed from the rank of the Ten Wizard Saints."

The small crowd cheered at how they were not going to be found guilty of any wrongdoings and that Fairy Tail wont be disbanded like Phantom Lord was. After all the cheering and partying had died down, Natsu went upto Makarov to tell him about his new quest that he and Erza were going to go on.

"Hey Gramps!" Natsu said as he walked up the Master of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu my boy, it's nice to see you up and walking again. You gave us a bit of a scare when Erza tried to wake you up but you didn't respond."

"Sorry about that, I used up a lot of my magic during those fights. I wanted to talk to you about something"

"As do I"

"I wanted to say that me and Erza will be going on a year long quest together. We will probably be leaving tomorrow or the day after."

Makarov hadn't been expecting Natsu to leave so soon and especially with Erza.

"I'm sorry but you will have to put a hold on that mission, Natsu. As you know I just got back from a meeting with the Magic Council. We had a talk about your fight between you and Jose, the Council has decided that they would like to talk to you immediately, so you will have to leave for Era today.

"What?" Natsu said shocked.

"You have to go Natsu, the Council asked you to go."

"Fine i'll go tell Erza that she can ahead and start going to the mission and that i'll catch up to her."

"Good, i'm not sure what they want, so remember to be good and don't destroy anything" Makarov said as he walked off to get some beer.

"Hey Erza. Gramps just told me I have to go to the Magic Council and have a meeting about my fight with Jose."

"Really? What am I going to do while I wait for you?" Erza asked.

"I was thinking you could start going on your own and that I would catch up to you."

"How would you catch up to me?"

Natsu just disappeared and reappeared behind Erza "I can teleport remember?"

"That is true how could I forget?" Erza said while blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh Natsu I almost forgot" Makarov said as he walked back to over to Erza and Natsu "I want you guys back by the beginning of December, that's when the S-class trials are being held and I want you two to be there as one if the trials. I am sorry if this puts your plans on hold."

"This day just keeps getting worse" Natsu mumbled to himself "well then looks like we have to choose another mission how about we just choose a single easy S-class job and come back here and keep doing normal ones?"

"I guess we have to do that now" Erza said with a frown.

"Which one you want to take?" asked Natsu.

"About this monster extermination one? A group of demons have been spotted on the east side of Fiore not far from here"

"I guess we could should be easy. How much is the reward?"

"Two million jewel" Said Erza with wide eyes. She was probably thinking about some new armor she could buy with it. "That's a lot of money for a monster extermination. By the way if I don't mind asking how much did you receive for your quest, it was on the board for a very long time."

"Ummm" Natsu rubbed the back of his head "four hundred and twenty million" Natsu mumbled a bit embarrassed at how much one mission had made him enough to live off for the rest of his life, if he never used magic that is.

"FOUR HUNDRED AND TWENTY MILLION?!" Erza yelled at the top of her lungs absolutely shocked at how much Natsu made.

Makarov who was now unconscious fainting from how much money he made.

Cana had just spat out a mouthful of beer. 'That could buy me a years supply of some top liquor' Cana thought to herself.

Everyone else was either wide eyed and with their jaw on the ground or lying on the ground from shock.

"You could buy so much armor with that!" Erza went into deep thought thinking about what she could buy. Two million was a lot but four hundred and twenty, now that was just unheard of.

"Well then, I'm going to go before I get swamped with people asking for loans" Natsu said as he laughed and started walking away from everyone else who still hadn't moved

'I wanted to spend more time with Erza but this council meeting messed all that up. I may as well get there as soon as possible' Natsu thought as he disappeared leaving a tiny swirl of flames behind.

At Era

"How long do you believe it will take Mr. Dragneel to reach us?" one of the Councilman asked.

"Well I believe that Master Makarov would of only just arrived back at his guild so I would presume either tomorrow or the day after" another Councilman responded

As they were all talking about some other matters the doors opened up to reveal a frog wearing the robes of the Magic Council.

"A man by the name of Natsu Dragneel is here too see you."

"That was very quick" one of the Councilman said which started murmurs bout how he got here so quickly.

As Natsu entered the chambers of the Councilman he was greeted by several people, one which was covered in darkness. As Natsu looked at the councilman one of them stood out, this man had blue hair and a tattoo that went across his right eye. Natsu didn't like him from the first moment he saw him, something about his aura was off putting. Natsu ignored it for now as he was addressed by the Council.

"Natsu Dragneel, you have been summoned here by us, the Magic Council concerning your fight with one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jose Porla" Natsu just nodded.

"We would like ask you to be the one to replace Jose Porla as one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Natsu eyes went wide. He only just returned from a hundred year quest and with in the first week he was already being offered a position as one of Fiores strongest.

"I don't know what to say" Natsu was dumbfounded.

"We hope you say yes" one of the Councilman responded.

"I-I will accept it" Natsu finally blurted out.

"Good. Now here is your Ten Wizard Saint badge" a Councilman said as one of the frog people came over with a cushion which housed the badge. Natsu took the badge from the frog and looked at it, it was very shiny but also small with a cross in the middle.

"So what would I have to do exactly?" asked Natsu.

"You will be ordered on jobs for Magic council and you will have to report to us about anything that you may find that could bring danger to the lands of Fiore."

'Makes sense' Natsu thought "Is there anything else i will have to do?"

"At least twice a month you are required to come to this building and have a meeting with the other members of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Ok, sounds easy enough" Natsu said "and also what rank am I getting?" Natsu asked out of curiosity.

"You shall receive the rank of what Jose Porla had, which was the rank of eight" replied a councilman.

"That is all you need to know for now Mr. Dragneel. When you leave this room follow one of the guards and he shall bring you to a room to get fitted for a ten wizard saint jacket.

As Natsu left the room of the Council he was met by the man he disliked from first sight he was standing outside waiting for Natsu.

"I would like to speak to Mr. Dragneel alone" the man said.

The guard just nodded and continued walking.

"What do you want?" asked Natsu.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming one the Saints" the man said with a arrogant grin.

"Thankyou" Natsu said with a fake smile "If that is all I need to catch up to the guard to get my jacket"

"That's fine you can go but just one more thing" the man said "stay away from Erza" this time he said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"What do you mean stay away from Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Exactly what I said, stay away from her"

"I don't have to do what you say" Natsu said back.

"If you don't bad thing will happen" the man said before Natsu took a swing at him but his hand just passed through him.

"You need to control that anger Mr. Dragneel" the man said before the thought project disappeared.

'who was that guy?' Natsu thought as he started to walk to where the guard was waiting down the hall 'well I may as well get my jacket and get back to Fairy Tail as quickly as possible.'


	10. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

As Natsu made his way back down the corridor to where the guard was waiting for him outside a room. The guard was in front of two massive gold doors which had the Wizard Saint emblem imprinted on to each of them.

"Mr. Dragneel, inside you will meet a one of the council workers to have your jacket tailored to you" the guard spoke as Natsu stood infront of the two doors.

As Natsu entered the chambers of this council worker he was shocked at what he saw, the place sparkled a magnificent white, you could barely keep your eyes open in this room. Once Natsu's eyes adjusted to how shiny everything was he noticed ten mannequins near the back wall in a line with numbers all on them from one to ten. The only mannequin which still had a blank white jacket on it was number eight.

"Welcome Mr. Dragneel, I am Aboloft Beck. I am a master wizard of Tailoring Magic, I am able to make any item of clothing to match you exactly. I have been informed that you shall be taking the eighth jacket of the Ten Wizard Saints. That is a very big honour for someone so young." the man said as he brought the jacket to put on Natsu.

"Thank You very much, I'm still shocked that they asked me" replied Natsu.

"Your family must be very proud of your accomplishment" the tailor said.

"I don't have a real family that's tied by blood, but my guild Fairy Tail is pretty much the closest I'll ever have to having a real one" Natsu exclaimed proudly.

The old Tailor just smiled at Natsu "So young man how will you like your Wizard Saint jacket made?"

Natsu started to think how would like his Wizard Saint jacket to look. After a few minutes of thinking it finally came to him. As he started to explain what the jacket looked like the Tailor could only smile at the images that flooded his mind of the kind of jacket that this Wizard Saint wanted.

"Ok then time for me to get to work. Would you be able to leave for a few minutes so that I can create the jacket that you desire" the tailor said with a smile.

Natsu only nodded ass he turned around and left the room with a big cheesy smile on his face.

As Natsu was waiting for his jacket to be made, the guard that had brought him to this room was still waiting outside the door for him.

"Excuse me?" said the Dragon Slayer.

"How may I help you Mr. Dragneel?" replied the guard.

"I was wondering how far Crocus is from here?"

"Crocus? Well Crocus is North of here about a days walk or if you took a carriage it would only take a few hours" the Guard explained to Natsu.

"Thankyou very much, I'm going to go visit an old friend there before I head back to Fairy Tail"

"It is my job" the guard said.

After a few more minutes of waiting Natsu was finally asked to come back into the room.

"Aaah Mr. Dragneel thankyou for waiting for me" the Tailor happily said as he walked over to Natsu holding his jacket.

Natsu's eyes lit up as he saw the jacket it was exactly as he pictured it in his mind. As Natsu started to put on his jacket. The full jacket was white just like a normal Wizard Saints. His left arm going into the sleeve, which inside where the forearm is had been metal lined so the sleeve was made into a simple gauntlet but hidden from view, his right arm was left uncovered, exposing his Fairy Tail guild insignia on the top of his arm, the front of his jacket had the Ten Wizard saints symbol printed on the front right of his jacket near the shoulder and on the back was bigger version of the symbol. His jacket was trimmed around the edges with gold, fire red and stone grey, Natsu's jacket also had a hood which could be detached by using his requip magic. The rest of his jacket flowed down to about his thighs.

"This looks amazing!" Natsu yelled excitedly as he looked over himself in the multiple mirrors of Council Workers workshop.

"I hoped you like. It was a very interesting design, not many saints have asked for such design, most of them just let me to the designing of their jacket. It was a great pleasure creating your jacket Mr. Dragneel" the old Tailor said.

"I still can't believe how good it looks, you did an amazing job Mr. Beck and please just call me Natsu" Natsu replied with a big smile.

"I'm still thankful for you allowing me to make such a wonderful item of clothing."

"Oh, before I forget did you make sure that it couldn't be burned?" asked Natsu.

"That was also a very interesting order you gave me and yes I made sure that the jacket is fire proof, there is absolutely no way of it catching on fire even from the hottest of fire" Mr. Beck said proud of his work.

"Let's give it a test run just to make sure" Natsu said as his whole body burst into flames shocking the Tailor from the amount of heat that Natsu was emitting and that he wasn't being hurt by the flames. "Looks like it works just fine, thankyou very much Mr. Beck."

"I've never seen magic like that before, what is it?" asked the Tailor who was wiping away the sweat from his face.

"It's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, it allows me to use magic that was once used to kill Dragon's, it let's me take on the properties of a dragon and since i'm a Fire Dragon Slayer i'm able to eat, breathe and use fire without it hurting me" Natsu explained as he lit his fist on fire to show the old man.

"No wonder you're one the Saints, that magic sounds very powerful."

"It is a very powerful magic" Natsu said "Is there anything else I need to do before I go?"

"No, the Council Member said you were able to leave once you got your jacket from me."

"Ok then, I guess I shall be leaving then. Goodbye Mr. Beck" Natsu waved.

"Goodbye Natsu" Mr. Beck said as he watched Natsu disappear and leave a small amount of flames swirling in the area of where he once stood 'That boy is very interesting.'

At Crocus

Natsu just rematerialised outside of Crocus.

'Wow! Crocus haven't been here since Erza taught me Requip Magic and we went to the best blacksmith in Fiore'. Natsu started making his way through Crocus looking at all the buildings, from the inns to the shops. Natsu was taking it all in noticing some of the shops that were still open from the time he last spent here.

As Natsu was making his way towards the castle he noticed a massive structure that was under construction, it looked a massive colosseum. 'I wonder why they are building that' Natsu thought to himself as he was staring at the statues that were being erected around it. 'Guess I'll find out once it's finished' Natsu shrugged to himself as he continued to towards the castle.

Natsu was nearly at the castle now, the blacksmith he was looking for was just located outside the walls of the monstrous building. As he was getting closer to his destination he could smell the fire from the blacksmiths workshop, it made him lick his lips, how he wanted to taste that fire again.

As Natsu entered the store the memories of the first time he came here flooded his mind. Erza showing him all the different types of swords she had, letting Natsu look to see if any of them took his fancy. After Natsu went through all of Erza's sword he had finally decided on her sword from her Black Wing armour set. He loved the design of it from the first moment he saw her use it. Once he had all the plans worked out for it and asked that he could channel his magic into the sword, the legendary blacksmith started his work on Natsu's sword.

Natsu was greeted by a big man that had a beard that grew down to his chest (Just imagine the cliche of a blacksmith) he was very muscly man, he had to be to be a blacksmith. This man was Cardon Fickfylo a master blacksmith, the man that had created a lot of Erza's armour and weapons.

"Hello Cardon" Natsu waved as he entered the shop.

Cardon just scrunched up his face in thought he knew this man from somewhere but he couldn't figure out where, until he looked at his hair and saw that it was salmon, that's when it all clicked "Natsu!?" Cardon said in a quizzical manner.

"It's definitely been a while hasn't it?' Natsu said while a small laugh.

"It most definitely has. What bring you to my shop this fine afternoon?" Cardon asked.

"I was looking to see if you could give my blade a look over and to see if you could create some armour for me" asked Natsu as he used his Requip magic to bring his sword and knapsack out of the pocket dimension.

"Of course I can, Do I need to remind you who you are talking to?" Cardon said in a annoyed tone.

Natsu laughed again "how could I forget!" Natsu placed his sword on the bench of the shop and then pulled out the hide and fangs of Orochi. Natsu's knapsack had runes on it never allowing anything inside to rot or just be destroyed from old age or it being thrown around carelessly.

"This is some fine hide you have hear boy. This will make some lovely armour and these fangs could be turned into blades of some kind if combine them together, this will quite a fun task you brought here. Is it for Erza?"

Natsu blushed slightly "yeah it is. It's from the creature I killed when I was away on my quest."

"Aaah I see. When ever Erza came in here for her armour to be repaired or for a new set she would talk about you, wondering how your sword would handle. The lass deeply cares for you" he said with a smile.

"I know she does. I want to get her a present, to say that I was sorry for leaving her alone and especially with out telling her, we both know how scary she can get" Natsu said shaking a tiny a bit from the fierce warrior known as Titania.

Cardon just smirked at Natsu's statement "well since it's pretty late in the afternoon and i'm going to have to do an overnighter on this job your welcome to stay here and wait for the armour to be done, it should be completed by noon tomorrow."

"That's fine it would be nice to watch you create her armour"

"Good and for your sword it could use a resharpening and I need to replace the lacrima inside your blade, a lot of the container has deteriorated and it can't hold as much of your magic as t use to" Cardon said while looking at the sword.

"That's fine, your the master blacksmith after all."

"I shall get to work then, you can do what ever you want Natsu, just don't break anything. I've seen your magic in use before" Cardon yelled as he went through the door behind the bench which led into his workshop to start crafting the items for Erza.


	11. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

"Hey Erza! check this out" Lucy yelled as she ran up to Erza "Open gate of the lion, Leo" lucy chanted as she swung her arm in a downwards motion with a key in her hand.

"Good morning Lucy" Loke said as he appeared in front of Lucy and Erza.

"Loke!?" Erza choked out "You're a spirit?"

"Good morning to you to, Erza. Yes I am and now you know the reason why I was scared of being around Lucy when she first came to Fairy Tail" Loke explained.

"B-b-but how?" Erza was still shocked at the news, learning that someone you have known for years is a Celestial Spirit is pretty shocking.

"Come sit down with me and I'll explain everything that happened last night" Lucy said as she started to walk to some benches that were close to the path that they were both walking on.

As Lucy and Loke explain to Erza his reasons for leaving the guild and why he had disappeared earlier. Once they had explained everything to Erza, Loke handed Lucy some tickets to a luxury resort which he was going to go on with some other women, but now since he is in a contract with Lucy, that wouldn't be a very wise idea.

"It's for a place called Akane Resort which is just east of here if you take the trains" Loke explained. "I'm going to go off and explain what happened to the Master and see if he still wants me to stay with the guild after I lied to him"

"Loke I'm sure that Master will allow you to stay, you're acting like you've never met Fairy Tail. We are family remember?"

That brought a smile to the Spirits face "how could I forget, thank you Erza" Loke said as he walked off towards the guild hall.

"Hey Erza, aren't you and Natsu going east for your mission, you could stay with us why we go. Gray is coming with me, so it should be fun plus it would be better than sleeping in a Inn" Lucy said as she blushed at the thought of Gray coming to a resort with her. (That's right screw Gruvia) He was the one that saved her from 'Salamander' and brought her to Fairy Tail.

"They liiiiiike each ooooooother" Happy said as he came out of no where while nibbling on a fish.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy yelled at happy who then hid behind Erza.

"Erza! Lucy shouted at me" Happy whined.

Erza just ignored the blue fluff ball and continued the conversation.

"I guess I could go there and wait for Natsu to arrive, he did say that I should leave as early as possible. Ok then i have decided we leave with in two hours. Meet me outside the guild" Erza declared and rushed off to pack leaving a shocked Lucy.

'Within two hours? I wanted to go buy some new clothes first' Lucy thought as she walked off with a depressed aura surrounding her and Happy flying above her eating his fish.

Erza was walking towards her room in Fairy hills 'I wonder what Natsu's doing right now' she thought to herself as she walked down the path.

'What clothes could I take? I have an hour to decide before I have to get to the guild so it should be fine' Erza thought to herself as she started to pack her things into multiple suitcases, piling them on top of each other.

After an hour of packing Erza was finally finished and her carriage with a mountain of luggage was finally done and she still had an hour left to relax, but she decided to go off to to the guild and wait for Lucy and Gray to arrive.

At Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Lucy, Gray and Happy were already at Fairy Tail waiting for Erza. They knew that she would be there early and they also wanted to get a head start on the day, they wanted to arrive at Akane Resort as early as possible, the last couple of weeks have been chaotic to say the least.

As Erza entered Fairy Tail she was greeted by her team of Lucy, Happy and Gray.

"Hey Erza, you ready we can leave as early as you want" Gray said as he got up from the table to meet her, he was followed by Lucy with happy sitting on her shoulder.

"I'm ready to leave" she said with a smile as they all decided to leave together saying goodbye to everyone as they left for the Resort.

As they were walking along the path to the train station Lucy decided to break the silence "I was reading about the resort just when Loke first mentioned it me, the place is pretty big, It's got a Casino, a massive amusement park and it's a five star hotel" Lucy said with glee thinking about all the stuff that they could do.

"Lucy you need to remember that i'm only staying till Natsu arrives and then we will go and do our mission, but who knows me might be able to finish it quickly and come back here" Erza said while pulling her massive cart.

"Oh right, I hope you do come back quickly, I want to hang out with Natsu some more, he seems like a pretty nice person"

"He is" Erza said while blushing thinking of salmon haired Dragon Slayer.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lucy who started smirking, she now knew that Erza likes Natsu.

"You like him don't you?" Lucy asked still smirking at the scarlet haired mage.

"Who?"

"Natsu! you like Natsu" lucy said.

Erza instantly blushed more and turned to look away from Lucy who was now snickering.

The rest of way to the train station was very entertaining for Lucy who was teasing Erza about her crush until Erza gave her a death glare silencing her for the rest of the trip. Happy and Gray were just walking behind them listening to the girls talk, well gray was doing that, Happy was just eating a fish which he pulled out of somewhere.

At Crocus.

The time was now about 1pm and Natsu had been waiting inside the blacksmiths shop for most of day. He was waiting for Cardon to complete the new set of armour that he was getting made for Erza.

"Natsu!" Cardon bellowed from in the back of his shop.

Natsu shot up from the bench he was lying on and raced into the back of the shop.

"Natsu. I've finally completed the armour that you requested" Cardon said as he turned around to look at Natsu who was now doing one of his massive smiles.

The armour that Cardon had laid out onto his bench was very shiny, you could see the metal that lined the brown greenish hide, the metal that as lined was to add more defence capabilities to it, as it was only snake hide. The armour would cover all of her upper body from the hips up and wrap around her neck. The waist had a brown belt which had two sword sheathes on them for her weapons. The arms would be fully covered, they would go from the shoulders and also cover her hands, but hanging off the arms were the tips of snakes tail, three tails were placed on back of the long gloves and the last two were placed on the back of armour where the shoulder blades were. The boots that were made for the armour went up to about mid thigh, where the knees are there were metal knee-braces so that the armour could bend with the knee and not rip, that metal was colored a dark grey, the soles of the boots were flat, meaning that she could get a lot of speed from this armour

The two swords that Cardon had made looked very much like snake fangs, but they were a lot thinner, through the middle of the swords held a purple/green liquid, they still had the curve to them. The hilt of the blades was made around the fangs, bit of the fangs that were attached to the roof of the snakes mouth were carved out allowing the grips of the hilt to be placed around it. The grips were coloured the same of the armour. The overall look of the armour looked very snakish and Natsu was pleased.

"Now, I need to tell you about the magic that this armour can use" Cardon said as he held up the main breast plate.

Natsu just nodded, listening intently.

"Ok, the first part of the magic, that was created when I fused the armour with my magic was that when it is worn the user can move silently like a snake and that they can cross almost any terrain without problem, be it rocky, muddy or sandy"

"A stealth type of armour?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, pretty much, but it does have a lot of combat and defence utilities to it as well which come in the swords. The two blades that were used from the fangs you gave me, they are very special, they have an immense amount of toxin in them, if you were to be scratched by them you would die in under a minute" Cardan said as he pointed to the liquid that was going through the fang blades.

"So I'm guessing the user, who will be Erza, will have to very careful about handling these blades, if they were to cut themselves it would very bad, right?" Asked Natsu.

"If they were not wearing the armour, yes it would very bad" Cardan said as he placed the swords back down on the bench very carefully "but if they were wearing the armour, then the poison would be just sucked into the outfit and then transmitted back into the blades."

"This armour is pretty good, stealthy and also resistant to poison. You outdid yourself this time Cardon" Natsu said with a smile.

"It was nothing Natsu, how could I not help the best friend of my favourite customer" Coardan replied with packing up the armour.

"Who said that I was her best friend?" Natsu asked.

"She did of course" Cardon said with a smirk as he looked over his shoulder at the younger man now smiling even more "Well here you go i've made all the preparations for your armour, It's all completed and now is fully wrapped up" Cardon said as he handed Natsu the package containing Erza's present.

"Thankyou Cordan, how much do I owe you?" Natsu asked as he sent the armour to his pocket dimension.

"Well since it was for Erza, I'll do forty percent off so one million five hundred jewel sound good to you?"

"That's sounds great, thank you for the discount" Natsu said as he brought his knapsack out of his pocket dimension to fetch the jewels he needed.

"And here you are" Natsu said as he handed of the money for Erza's armour.

"Thankyou for your business, Oh before I forget here's your blade, this one was on the house, free of charge. It was nice seeing you again, remember to come back when you get the chance for some new armour or weapons"

"Thanks a lot Cardon and you know I will" Natsu said as he then sent his sword and knapsack back to his pocket dimension with a yellow light, but they yellow light didn't stop at the sword and bag, it engulfed around his body leaving his Wizard Saint Jack on with the hood up.

"I-i-is that a Wizard Saints emblem?" Cordan asked in shock as he was now staring at on the youngest Wizards Saints ever.

"Yeah it is, I got asked to be one today after I beat one of them in a fight and he was removed for doing some not so nice things" Natsu said as he straightened out the left sleeve.

"WOW, congratulations then" Cardon said still shocked.

"Thankyou very much Cardon. I guess i'll get going, I'll tell Erza how you are when I meet up with her"

"No problem Natsu, have a good day" Cardon said with a smile.

Natsu just nodded and walked out through the door and disappeared leaving a small amount of flames.

At Fairy Tail

A swirl of flames appeared at the front of the nearly completed guild. "Hey everyone!" Natsu shouted as he looked around at the guild members who were now staring at him.

'Why's everyone staring at me' Natsu thought to himself as he looked down to see if all his body parts had transported with him 'yep their all there.' Then he remembered he had his hood up so he flicked it off to reveal his salmon colored hair.

"Natsu?" Mira said as she looked at him in a completely knew outfit.

"Hey Mira" Natsu waved as he made his way over to her.

"Why are you wearing a Wizard Saints emblem?" she asked.

'That's because i'm a Wizard Saint now" Natsu replied with a smile.

Mira stood there shocked the Dragon Slayer hadn't even been back in Fiore for a week and he was already a Wizard Saint. "W-w-what?" she stumbled out.

"Yep, I'll talk you later i'm going to go find Gramps, do you know where he is?"

Mira just pointed to Makarov who was sitting on top of the unfinished guild. Natsu transported himself behind the Master of Fairy Tail.

"Hey Gramps" Natsu said as he went and sat down next to Makarov.

"Natsu my boy how was you meeting with the WIzard Council?"

Natsu just handed Makarov the badge that he was giving representing the WIzard Saints.

"So they made you one eh?" Makarov said with a smile.

"Did you know that they were going to ask me?" Natsu replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought they may have, but I also had my doubts you are still very young, you may have matured since you left but you are still just a kid" Makarov replied by handing Natsu back his badge "I like your jacket, I'm guessing you met Mr. Beck?"

"Yeah I met him, he was a very nice man, he said he loved making my jacket for me because not many of the saints got it customized to their liking and if they did it was very minimal" Natsu replied while looking over his new outfit.

"He's a very old friend" Makarov said as he remembered some his memories with Beck.

"Hey Gramps has Erza left yet?"

"Yes she has, she said that she was going with Gray and Lucy to Akane Resort and that she would wait for you there."

"How far is Akane Resort?" Natsu asked.

"It's just south east of here, if you go to Hargeon then follow the road east up the beach you can make it or if you just transported yourself till you hit water then follow the beach north east and you will hit it, the place is massive you can't miss it.

"Thanks Gramps, guess I should get going, i'm going to go use the train so I don't waste a lot of magic and I better get there quickly don't want to make her angry that she has to wait for me for so long" Natsu said as he shivered a bit remembering what Erza could be like when she get mad about something.

Makarov laughed "have fun on your trip my son and be careful."

"I will don't have to worry about me" Natsu said as he once again disappeared.

'We now have two Wizard Saints in Fairy Tail' Makarov thought to himself as he jumped down from the beam to go get some beer.

On the train

'I hate trains!' Natsu thought to himself as he was lying down on the bench in the train with a massive headache.

A few hours later

"I've finally made back to Hargeon and they are still rebuilding that port, I would of loved to see what Gray and Lucy did to make the place look like that. Natsu started to make his way towards the path that led to Akane Resort. Natsu started walking down the path towards Akane resort.

After nearly an hour of walking Natsu could see the Resort off in the distance but something was off there were a lot of people standing outside the place all in in groups talking to Rune Knights. Natsu quickly moved using his speed to make it to the resort very quickly. As he reached the group of people he was met by the Captain of this group of Rune Knights.

"What happened here?" asked Natsu as he looked around at the group of people trying to see if he could see his friends.

"Like i've said to so many people who've asked to help, you have to go.." but he trailed off as he laid his eyes on the Salamander who was wearing his Wizard Saint jacket "I'm sorry sir I didn't realise you were a Wizard Saint" the Captain said as he saluted Natsu.

"It's fine, can you tell me what happened?" asked Natsu.

The Rune Knight Captain explained to Natsu how a group of Wizards attacked another group from the guild Fairy Tail which made Natsu go wide eyed and then the Captain continued saying how they defeated the other mages and took a red headed one.

"Which way did they go?" asked Natsu who was now very angry.

The Rune Knight pointed in the direction of the group mages and he started off that way trying to get a scent or hear anyone that he knew. Natsu was running around for close to five minutes still trying to get a scent but it had been too long and the winds had disturbed any lingering smells for the Dragon Slayer. Natsu was starting to lose hope of finding anything until a massive light shone out over the sea alerting Natsu to an immense amount of magic.

'They have to be there!' Natsu thought to himself as he looked at a illuminated tower that was just barely noticable off in the distance.

Natsu started sprinting getting closer to the beach waiting to make his jump to that tower that was off in the sea. Natsu was finally close enough that he knew he would make the jump without landing in the water. As Natsu was running he built up that small amount of magic power he needed for the teleport and dissappeared in a small swirl of flames.

He landed on the base of the island to see a bunch of dark mages knocked out and lying on the floor, this sight only made him smirk under his hood but that was until he heard a woman scream "SIMON!" his head shot up to look at the top of base as he teleported once more. He reached the top to see the man he met at the Magic Council holding a massive swirling black vortex above his head but what surprised him even more was to see Erza on her knees and to have an unknown man in front of her, he was going to block this magic attack.

" **Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis** " the man said as he threw the black vortex at them both. Natsu's eyes went wide when he realised that he was trying to kill Erza and the other man. Natsu reacted quicker than he had ever reacted before. He had teleported infront of Simon and pushed him out of the way.

Erza's eyes went wide when the watched Simon get pushed out of the way by a man dress in white with a hood on, but this man had the emblem of the Ten Wizard saints. The only Ten Wizard Saints that Erza knew were her own Master at Fairy Tail and Siegrain.

As Natsu blocked the attack with his own magic his hood blew off revealing his salmon spiky hair. Natsu's magic was surrounding the ball in fire and holding it in place till it ceased to exist. Cancelling out the attack.

"NATSU?!" Erza shouted "How did you get here?"

"Teleported what else?" he said back "sorry I can't chat im bout to fight this guy."

"You can't he's a wizard saint, he's ranked number nine" Erza said as she started to cry all the experiences she had suffered today had finally caught up to her.

"I got made a Wizard Saint today and I'm ranked eighth" Natsu said as his body began to flare up with his magic making the area immediately hotter.

"I don't know who you are but since you tried to hurt Erza, you going to PAY!" Natsu shouted at the blue haired man.

"Hmmm, you're going to be annoying but you will still fall because I am the who will REVIVE ZEREF!. **Meteor** "

* * *

Remember to leave a review of what you liked and didn't like and a follow/favourite. :)


	12. Natsu Vs Jellal

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

" **Meteor** " Jellal yelled as his body was taken over by a yellow glow, as he started to move Natsu realised he was moving at extraordinary speeds. He moved towards Natsu with his right fist cocked backwards readying it to strike Natsu.

Natsu was to keep with the speed that Jellal was moving at and he noticed his right first, Natsu quickly flung his body to right out of reaction and dodged Jellal's first strike only to be hit in the back by his second attack causing Natsu get pushed towards the edge of the tower.

Natsu quickly turned around to dodge another attack that was aimed at his chest. Natsu quickly countered with a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** only for it be dodged by Jellal.

"You can't win this, you may be a **Wizard Saint** , the same as me, but do you really think that I used all my strength for when I joined?" yelled Jellal as still flew around using his spell Meteor.

"Do you really believe I went all out as well?" Natsu yelled back as his whole body became covered in flames and charged at Jellal. Natsu lept into the air at speeds that could nearly matched Jellal's. Natsu quickly delivered a **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** into Jellal's stomach and then hit him with a **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack** , hitting Jellal with both streams of fire sending him crashing into a wall of the tower making in him groan out in pain.

"Is this all you have Jellal?" Natsu mocked while he still had his cloak of fire surrounding his body.

Jellal pulled himself out of the wall and used Meteor again "I am the chosen one, I was chosen by Zeref, I will be the one to revive him and you will not stop ME!" Jellal yelled out maniacally.

'He's totally lost it' Natsu thought to himself as he watched Jellal 'It's like something had made him completely insane.'

Jellal shot off again using **Meteor** flying straight at the **Dragon Slayer** , Natsu quickly reacted using fire on his feet to match Jellal in the air. They both started to trade punches and kicks while they were flying in the air. Jellal was able to get a kick into Natsu's stomach and send him back so that Jellal was able to get some breathing room, while Jellal was still in the flying above Natsu, Erza and Simon he placed both his hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only his index and middle fingers spread, seven magic seals appeared in front of Jellal and they all connected " **Grand Chariot** " he called out as the seals shot out massive amount of yellow streaks that were fired up on Natsu, Erza and Simon.

" **Fire Dragon's Guardian Dome** " Natsu yelled as he summoned his flames to incase Erza and Simon while leaving himself completely unprotected from the attack. Natsu was hit many times by the attack as each one hit they felt like he was being stabbed, but he was more occupied keeping the dome up that was protecting his friends.

Once **Grand Chariot's** attack stopped and the smoke and dust cleared what was left was a heavily beaten Natsu, who was still standing but you could tell that the attacks did some serious damage to him. Natsu was breathing heavily and some blood was stained on what remained of his clothes, Natsu's Wizard Saint jacket had a few rips and was missing part of the back of the jacket, his scarf was eerily untouched..

As the dome that Natsu created vanished Erza and Simon could see the wounded **Dragon Slayer**. "Natsu!" Erza yelled when she saw him.

"Stay back!" Natsu replied has stood back up straight. Erza was absolutely stunned 'how could he survive one of Jellal's most powerfulest attack?' she thought to herself as tears started to run down her left eye.

"Natsu stop you can't beat him, you took too much damage protecting us. You need to leave" Erza yelled.

"I said I was going to protect you and that is WHAT I AM GOING TO DO! " Natsu screamed as his body was engulfed by a massive amount of flames, quartering all of wounds that he had, but these flames Natsu had summoned were not like his normal flames these one were a lot more orange compared to his normal ones.

"We should get back things are about to heat up" Simon said as he could feel the heat that Natsu was emitting.

As the flames died down, what was shown was Natsu with his Fire Aura surrounding him but his skin had red scales going up and down his forearms and covering his fingers they also ran up his shins coming from the bottom of his feet, the scales also covered what was shown of the bottom of his jaw with some scales running up onto his cheeks. Natsu had entered his full **Dragon Force**.

"What power is this?" Jellal said with a shaky voice "It doesn't matter I'll destroy you and then rebuild the tower" Jellas started to bow down and pointed his hands downwards with his fist closed except his index and middle finger "You are about to die to one of my most powerfullest attacks, you should feel honored" Jellal smirked as his other arm began to move upwards till he pointed his arm straight into the air, the clouds started to move and form above jellal "this is **True Heavenly Body M** -"

He was cut off by a fist that was struck into his gut making Jellal cough up blood. Natsu was standing in front of Jellal with his right fist striking Jellal's stomach.

"I said I was going to protect Erza and that is what I'm going to do" Natsu yelled as he punched Jellal in the face with his other hand sending him flying.

"This power what is it?" Simon said in shock.

"It's his **Dragon Force** , I partially felt his magic when he versed Jose, but this power it feels so much stronger" Erza replied

" **Meteor** " Jellal yelled again as he tried to get away from the enraged Natsu. He was only able to dodge the **Dragon Slayer** by a few millimeters, but Natsu was right behind him using fire on his feet to shoot him into the air. While they were both flying around in the air, Jellal turned around to see Natsu about to grab his leg before he yelled out " **Heavenly Arrows** " as multiple arrows made of golden light shot out of his hand hitting Natsu in the arm and shoulders, slowing down the Dragon Slayer.

This gave Jellal extra seconds to come up with a counter to the power that Natsu was now emitting. Jellal may be insane at the moment, but he was not stupid, he could feel the magic that Natsu was producing which trumped his own three times over, he was struggling just to move, if he did not have his Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor he knew he would of lost as soon as Natsu entered Dragon Force.

Jellal just kept flying around at insane speeds as Natsu landed back onto the tower, watching and waiting to see what the man possessed by Zeref would do. A minute went by with both parties doing nothing, until Jellal flew closer the Natsu to try and strike him, Natsu went to dodge the strike, but he realised that it was feint as Jellal's hand was open with his palm " **Heavenly Arrows** " was the name chanted as multiple gold arrows shot out of his hand again striking Natsu in the chest, making him stumble back two steps.

Natsu glared daggers at the blue haired man as he released a **Fire Dragon's Roar** trying to bring him down, but Jellal was to quick for any of the attacks to hit him. Natsu tried launching a **Fire Dragon's Inferno Blast** combined with his **Fire Dragon's Roar** , the combined attack led a massive torrent of fire which easily covered six meters wide on both sides, with some explosive pressure built inside. When the attack was released Jellal got a massive surprise, just from the sheer size of the attack, but it narrowly missed, he was even more surprised when the torrent of fire exploded and explosive force slammed into his back sending him crashing into the side of the tower.

Natsu quickly rushed over the the down mage, when he released a **Fire Dragon's wing Attack** into the crater which contained Jellal sending back onto the floor which Erza and Simon were resting on.

Jellal received heavy damage from the fire attack but he could still fight. He stumbled his way back onto his feet only to shift his eyes up to stare into the face of a red scaled Natsu Dragneel. Jellal panicked as he tried to use a **Meteor** to get away,but he couldn't get away as Natsu lunged at the **Heavenly Body Mage** grabbing him by the leg and slamming back into the towers floor.

'So fast' Jellal thought before the felt the pain of impact, before he could even think of what to do next, he received another blow from Natsu as he slammed his fist into Jellal's stomach making the deranged **Wizard Saint** cough up blood. Natsu slammed two more fists into Jellal before picking him up by the throat.

"If you EVER hurt Erza or her friends again. I make this beating seem like child's play. Do you understand me?" Natsu said as he slammed Jellal through the floor into the one below.

Jellal could only let out a whimper as a response. The pain that he felt was tremendous, but he was the man that Zeref chose to revive him, if he couldn't have Erza no one could. Jellal moved his hand to floor and used what magic he had left to utilise one of his most destructive spells. The floor began to glow as purple inscription began to cover the floor.

"What is this Jellal?" asked a shocked Natsu as he began to back away from the purple symbols that were quickly covering the walls and floor.

" **Self-Destruction Magic**. If I can't have Erza... to revive Zeref then... she will die and so will you... and that traitor" coughed out Jellal as more blood begun to ooze out of his mouth. Some of his internal organs being damaged from the powerful strikes that Natsu had done once the had entered his full **Dragon Force**.

Natsu still in his Dragon Force, acted quickly as he grabbed the **Wizard Saint** and through him over his shoulder and jumped up through the hole in the floor he created earlier from the fight.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as she ran upto him "Are you ok? That magic power you have, it's amazing, the one you used against Aria was nothing compared to this."

"We have to get out of here, the bastard used **Self-Destruction Magic** , he plan to blow us all up, just because he couldn't have you to revive Zeref" Natsu said as he walked up to the other two mages and he offered his hand "Grab hold and I'll get us out of here"

As Erza grabbed hold of Natsu by the hand, she couldn't stop the grateful smile that crossed her lips, as she stared into the Dragon Slayers onyx eyes. She then turned around and grabbed Simon by the arm and all four of them disappeared in a swirl of flames.

As the four people reappeared on the closest beach of the tower, Natsu breathing heavily from the amount of magic it took to transport four people, he was slowly getting used to only taking himself and now he had just taken four people, a very long distance.

"I have to go find the closest Magic Council outpost and deliver my deranged friend here. Will you guys be ok for an hour, maybe you could find Gray or Lucy?" Natsu said as he slowly bent over to pick up Jellal who was left lying on the ground after the transport.

"I guess we can hopefully they didn't get caught up in the blast and another thing" Erza said as she hit Natsu across the back of the head.

"Ahhhh" Natsu said as rubbed the sore spot "what was that for?"

"That was for doing something stupid, like when you left yourself unprotected from his attack and created the dome for us" she said while glaring.

"Hey I didn't want you two to get hurt. It's in my blood to protect my friends" Natsu said with a smile 'and also the person I love' he added in thought.

"I'm sorry you made me worry is all. You scared me when you released the dome and I saw you all covered in cuts and bruises" Erza said with sadness in her voice.

"I've had worse. The 'Doctor' at the village I was living helped me train and she put me through the Nine Demon Gates of Hell and for some reason she knew a lot about **Dragon Slayer Magic** " he said as he remembered the memories of the grueling training she put him through. " Crazy light pink haired woman" he muttered.

"Sounds like a nice person" she asked.

"Oh she was, she acted like a mother to me. Even if she was crazy" he replied.

"Sorry to break up your reunion, but he doesn't look to good" Simon said as he looked at the man that was still lying on the ground with blood pooling around his face.

"ahh shit" Natsu said as he quickly scooped up Jellal "I will be back soon, I'll meet you guys back at the resort" he then disappeared with in his flames.

* * *

Natsu appeared at the closest town and quickly made his way through it looking for the closest doctor or Magic Council outpost to take Jellal too.

After three minutes of running around Natsu finally found a **Magic Council** outpost and quickly surrendered Jellal over to the guards and telling them the story of what happened to Jellal and that they should keep in locked up with magic restraining cuffs and that he should probably have a healer look at him. Then he left to go tell the Magic Council.

At the **Magic Council**

Natsu opened up the front doors to the wide spread out area of the Magic Council building. He was greeted by the receptionist, an elderly lady who had been doing her receptionist job for as long as Natsu has been alive, or on second thought as long as he has had Dragon Slayer Magic... maybe?.

"Hey, Am I able to speak to the Chairman, Crawford Seam?" Asked Natsu.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Seam is in a meeting with the other members of the **Magic Council**. What did you want to talk to him about?" She replied.

"Just let him know that I had to beat the crap out of a second corrupt Wizard Saint. The one with blue hair and a red tattoo is being held in a **Magic Council** outpost near Akane Beach and Hargeon. He was trying to resurrect Zeref using human sacrifices at a tower that was in the middle of the ocean near Akane Resort."

"I'll inform Mr. Seam of what has transpired right now thankyou. May I also get your name?" she asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, **Wizard Saint** , rank eight" he replied with a smile.

"Ohhh, you're the new Wizard Saint. I was wondering when I was going to get to meet you. My your very young, how old are you?"

"I'm 18, turning 19 in a month or so" Natsu replied with a smile.

"It's amazing how strong mages can be these days. I'll go to Mr. Seam of what has happened here. You are able to leave now Mr. Dragneel" She replied as she got up from behind the desk and left through some double doors on the right side of the entrance hall, leaving Natsu to go do what ever he wanted to do.

* * *

Natsu arrived at Akane Resort to see that most of the **Magic Council Army** had packed up and left seeing as the people that reduced most of the building to rubble had left.

Natsu walked around for a few minutes trying to find out sniff out Erza or anyones scent. After a few more minutes of walking around he finally got a whiff of Lucys. He took off after it.

In a small hotel that was separate to the casino which was destroyed we find Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, a woman named Juvia, another girl named Milliana and three men named Simon, sho and Wally.

Natsu finally found what room they were all in and knocked. After a dew seconds of waiting Gray answered the door.

"Hey Snowman" Natsu waved with a grin only to receive a glare from Gray.

"Matchstick" replied Gray as he let in Natsu.

"Hey everyone!" Natsu said as he walked into the room.

Everyone looked up to see the man that took down Jellal with only a few hits.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled "What happened to Jellal?" she asked.

"Took him to a **Magic Council** outpost between here and Hargeon."

"What took you so long?"

"After I went to the **Magic Council** and told them what happened" he replied.

"Oh, So what do you believe will happen now?" she asked sadly.

"Probably goto jail" was the simple reply.

"Oh" Erza looked down with saddened eyes.

'I need to do something that will cheer her up' Natsu thought when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Erza" he asked meekly.

"Yes Natsu?" she replied softly.

"W-would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

AYYYYY i'm ba- No don't hit me. STOP NOOOOOOOOO!

Please don't kill me. Hopefully I can start to update more quickly again. Remember to Review and follow and favourite.

Oh and I also deleted my other story. I'm going to restart writing it, check my profile for more details.

Until next time

\- Lumiloco


End file.
